Problem Child
by Shiroi no Hikari
Summary: Crypton Gakuen, sekolah mewah (mepet sawah) nan elit (ekonomi sulit). Dimana murid-murid yang bisa masuk kesini hanya orang golongan 'atas'. Tapi bagaimana ceritanya jika disana ada kelas murid bermasalah? Bahkan Gaku-pyon sampai mati 3x! Oh, Kami-sama.. Apa yang terjadi pada kelas inii! Newbie, Warning n Disclaimer didalam..
1. Alkisah mari kita mulai

Hola! Saya Shiroi no Hikari~

Shiroi ini masih baru didunia Fic. Tapi dalam hal menjadi author. Kalau jadi reader sih, udah lama! XD

Fic pertama Shiroi bergenre Humor n Parody. Gomen kalohumorna garing, alur gaje, mengandung kekerasan, dll.

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan -loid -loid lain cuma punya Crypton, Yamaha, INTERNET, dll.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OOT, GaJe, Typo berserakan karena Shiroi belum bayang uang sampah, jadi tukang sampah gak mau bersihin typo saya, abal, aneh, dll**

* * *

~Problem Child~

Kelompok 1

-Hatsune Miku

-Shion Kaito

-Sakine Meiko

-Megurine Luka

-Kamui Gakupo

Kelompok 2

-Kagamine Rin

-Kagamine Len

-Utatane Piko

-Mayu

-Megpoid Gumi

~V.A. [Visual Area: Aplikasi computer yang bias membuat tembok manjadi latar area sesuai keinginan] Mode: On~

"Hacker mode, Siaapp!"

"Hachune Miku dan Miku Dayo siap bertempur!"

"Roadroller kita siap!"

"Meriam Aisu gue siap!"

"Roket sake gue dalam posisi siap!"

"Samurai Terong siap berperang!"

"Bazooka wortel gue siap selaluu!"

"Takoluka siap!"

"Yandere.. Siap.."

"Ready.. Set.. GO!"

**DUAKK!**

**DUAARR!**

**BOOOMM!**

**DRRTT DRRTT**

**BZZTTT BBZZTTT**

**BUAAGGHH!**

**CKRAAKK CKRAAKK!**

**PSSHHIIUU….. **

**BLAAAARRRR!**

**BRRAAKKK!**

**NYA~!**

Abaikan kucing yang terakhir.

"**Terima ini BAKAISUUU!"**

"**Mi-Miku-chan! G-gue team—UWAAA!**

**BLAARRR!**

~V.A Mode: Off~

"Ouppss.. gue lupa Kaito.. _Gomen ne_?"

"Karena Miku menyerang Kaito, Team 1 KALAH!" Rin bersorak ala cheerleaders dengan rok mini bermotif jeruk yang dipinjamnya dari Rinto. (Rinto pake rok?!)

"MIKU… LU.. BIKIN.. TEAM KITA.. KALAH.. LAGII!" _Dark aura_ Luka keluar beseta deathglare dan evil modenya.

"UWAA! L-Luka-chan! Gomen, gomen! Gue—GYAAA!"

"HEEAAAAA!"

**BUUMMMM!**

"Bwahahahahahahaha! Cucian deh lo~" ejek Team 2.

**GREEK**

"Ohayo—APA YANG TERJADI DISINI HAHHH?!" teriak Kiyo-sensei histeris mendapati kelasnya sudah hancur melebihi bangkai kapal TITANic.

"Biasa sensei.. Sarapan pagi~" jawab Len enteng.

"SARAPAN APA?! LAGI-LAGI KALIAN MERUSAK FASILITAS SEKOLAH! AKAN KU—"

"Akan apa sensei? Hmm…?" Mayu memotong perkataan Kiyo-sensei sambil mengacungka kapaknya Yuno Gasai yang baru dipinjemin kemaren dan tersenyum mengerikan. Kiyo-sensei langsung merinding. Ia juga memucat dan marah disaat yang bersamaan. Warna mukanya? Pink lah! Merah+Putih=Pink.

"Ku.. Ku.. Kuberi hadiah! Ya ya ya! Kalian akan kuberi hadiah! Haha.." Kiyo-sensei tertawa gemetar karena Kapak Mayu yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Bagus! Apa hadiahnya?" Tanya Mayu masih dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Ulangan mendadak.." jawab Kiyo-sensei pelan. Takut akan Mayu.

"WUAAPPAAAHHHH?!" teriak semua penghuni Kelas VIII-F.

"Sensei bilang APA?!" Mayu emosi.

**CKRAAKK**

Ow.. Mungkin anda harus berpikir dua kali untuk memberikan kelas ini ulangan mendadak. Jika anda berani melakukan itu, Barbel—eh, maksudnya Kapak melayang.

**WIIUU WIIUU **(Suara ambulans.. bingung gimana ngejabarinnya! Bayangin aja ndiri.. :P)

"Baibai, Sensei.." ucap Mayu sambil melambai horror.

"Bagus Mayu!" puji Luka.

"Luka-sama~ Gaku-pyon rindu~" kata Gaku-pyon OOC.

"Emang gue pikirin" 3 kata. Sadis.

"Luka-sama jahat~ Gaku benci~!" rengek Gaku-pyon ala banci taman lawang.

"Benci aja. Emang masalah gitu buat gue?" kata Luka dengan ekspresi ;P

"Huwee~ Luka-sama! Gaku 'kan cinta idup sama Luka-sama~ Kok Luka-sama gak suka sama Gaku ciih~?" 'Ieeuuww..' batin Luka

"ILFEEL" Gakupopun pundung.

"Emang kenapa kok Luka-sama Ilfeel sama Gaku? Gaku 'kan imut, unyu-unyu—"

"Amit-amit gua ama lu, Baka Nasu!"

**JLEB**

"Terong jejadian!"

**JLEB**

"Samurai Banci!"

**JLEB**

"Butler gak jelas!"

**JLEB  
**"Gue. Benci. Ama. Elu."

**CTAARR**

"Huhuhuhu~ Luka-chama!"

Ah, kita abaikan saja debat antara majikan dan peliharaan (?) itu. Kita berbalik ke keadaan yang lain.

"Eh, kita gak jadi Ulangan?" Tanya Len sambil membersihkan RnRnya.

"Iya kali. Kalo sungai gue bantai" jawab Rin ga jelas.

"Gue ikut" jawab Miku sambil merawat pasuka Hachune Miku dan Miku Dayonya.

**BRAAKK**

"Buka pintu woles dikit ngapa?!" bentak Gumi kesal.

"KALIAN SEMUAAA!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Glek!" semua meneguk ludah yang rasanya manis asam asin, ramai rasanya! :D #author ngaco

"INI SUDAH KEBERAPA KALINYA KALIA MEMBUAT HIYAMA KIYOTERU MASUK RUMAH SAKIT HAAHH?!" bentaknya penuh emosi.

"Gomen, Yuki-sama!" koor seluruh penghuni X-F.

"KALIAN SEMUA.. KUBERI ULANGAN MENDADAK!" semua diam. Bahkan Mayu tak berkutat dari tempatnya. 'Sayangnya gue Lolicon.. kalo gak, udah gue penggal kepala ni bocah..' batin Mayu. Sekarang kita tau, Mayu tidak membantai Kaai Yuki karena dia Lolicon.. :D

"KAAI YUKI-SAMA, TOLONG AMPUNI KAMI!" seru semuanya.

"TIADA AMPUUNN!" kata Yuki. Meski masih 9 tahun, tapi galaknya jangan ditanya. Dia adalah pacar dari Kiyo-kiyo—eh, Kiyo-sensei maksudnya. Satu fakta lagi, Kiyo-sensei itu PEDO. :D

"KUMPULKAN SEMUA BARANG KALIAN!"

"Baik.." turut mereka semua.

Merekapun mengumpulkan semua barang-barang mereka. Ya iyalah, kan gak mungkin barang tetangga yang dikumpulin! XD Setelah itu, ulangan.. Dimulai!

~Skip Time~

"Waktu habis! Kumpulkan ulangan kalian!"

"Baik, Yuki-sama.."

"Bagus! Nilai kuumumkan besok pagi! Sekarang diamlah! Jangan ribut!" ucap Yuki sambil berlalu kearah pintu.

**BLAM**

Pintu ditutup dan…

**BLAAARRR!**

**DUAAAKKK!**

**CTAAAARRRR!**

**BRRZZZTTTT! BRRRZZZTTT!**

**CKRAAKK!**

**PRAAAANNNNGGGGG!**

**CRRIIIIIPPPPPTTTT!**

**ZZZRRRSSSSSHHHHHHTTTTTT!**

**BUUUMMMM!**

Pesta kembali diselenggarakan. Dan tentu saja V.A mode kembali menyala. Semua kembali berpesta ria hingga..

"**Perhatian kepada semua murid Crypton Gakuen! Harap berkupul diaula utama! Akan diumumkan sesuatu yang sangat penting! Sekali lagi, perhatian kepada semua murid Crypton Gakuen! Harap berkumpul diaula utama! Akan diumumkan sesuatu yang sangat penting! Terima kasih!"**

Pengumuman yang diumumkan itu mampu membuat kelas VIII-F awkward silent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik.. Krik..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masa bodo ah.." kata Len yang berarti aba-aba 'Play' kepada seluruh murid VIII-F.

**BUUUMMM!**

**DUAAARRR!**

**PSSSHHHIIIUUU…..**

**CKRAAKK!**

**BUAAAA—**

"**Termasuk kelas VIII-F! Jika tidak, Yuki-sama akan kembali kekelas kalian!"** ancam suara yang kembali muncul dari speaker.

"Kussooo!" teriak Gumi kesal. Bazookanya sudah gatal ingin menembak lai.

"Udahlah, daripada kena hajar! Gue gak mau ketemu Yuki-sama lagi.." Rin merinding.

"Yup! Gue setuju sama Rin!" Len dan Miku menyahut.

"Iya deh.." Gumi akhirnya menurut dan menenteng Bazookanya kelar kelas menyusul teman-temannya.

"Hey, hey.. Itu kan kelas VIII-F kan?"

"Bukannya mereka gak pernah nampakin diri ya?"

"Mereka kan kelas bermasalah! Katanya murid-muridnya suka nantangin maut lho!"

"Pagi ini Kiyo-senseipun masuk kerumah sakit kan?"

"Tapi katanya mereka takut sama Yuki-sama lho.."

"Eh, bentar.. maksud lo si Loli pacarnya Kiyo-sensei?! Omaigat.. Gak nyangka VIII-F Lolicon!"

"Bukan.. katanya Yuki-sama kalomarah galak banget tau!"

"Gak percaya! Loli gitu mukanya!"

Daripada ngomongn VIII-F, kayaknya mereka malah ngegosip Yuki-sama.

"KYAAA~~! Itu Len Kagamine 'kan?! Shota bangeett~!"

Plik

Telinga Len dengan cepat menangkap kata Shota setelah namanya langsung melesat dengat kecepatan inhuman dan menghampiri gadis yang berkata tadi.

"Nona muda, siapa yang kau panggil SHOTA hnn~?" Len menyeringai sambil memegang dagu gadis tersebut.

"Ma,maaff! A-aku t-tidak se-sengaja…" gadis itu ketakutan.

"Kau sudah membuatku marah.. terima ini….." Len mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi sementara si gadis hanya menutup hidungnya. Kenapa? Ketek Len bau sih—(Len: *deathglare*) err.. maksudnya karena menutup mata udah mainstream.. OwO``

Saat Len hendak menebas gadis kurang ajar itu, Rin menggenggam tangannya.

"Udah deh.. Lo gak usah nyari ribut disini.. Malu!" Rin memberikan glare.

"Iya deh.." Len menurut.

"Maaf ya, IA-chan" Rin tersenyum kearah gadis yang tadi nyawanya nyaris hilang tersebut.

"I-iya.." IA hanya mampu terpesona oleh ke-kawaii-an Rin. 'Waduh gawat.. kalo ngeliat Rin terus, lama-lama gue jadi yuri ntar..' batinnya dan segera memalingkan wajah.

* * *

ToBe_Continue

* * *

Fuaaahh~~ Akhirnya beres juga chappie 1nya~~ XD

Shiroi terlalu bersemangat hingga menulis 1k lebih.. _ _"

Tapi gapapa #gapapa_apanya!, Shiroi suka chappie yang panjang! XD

Akhir kata..

.

.

.

.

.

Continue, Stop, or Delete?

5 review Continue~

v

v

v

v


	2. Kenistaan Gaku akan dimulai disini XD

Gyaaaa! Updatee~~

Shiroi seneng banget bisa apdet cepet! XD

Gimana? Chappie kemaren? Seru? Ga? Biasa? Garing? Kriuk? Dll? Terserah aja deh~ yang penting heppi~~ #dibakar

Gyahahahaha! Shiroi dkk seneng banget respon positif masyarakat (?) tentang fic Shiroi ini.. Kyaaa! Shiroi sampe nge-fly lho~! Omaigat! #hiper

Ekhem.. Jadi.. kita balas review dulu ya? ;)

**Airin4**

**Wah~ ternyata idola saya mereview fic saya yang aneh ini~ :') saya seneng bangeett~~ Hanacchi-san, titip salam buat yg lain ya~ Maaf waktu Shiroi baca ficnya yang Trick and Treat gak sempet review~**

**Typo, soal itu Shiroi belum bayar uang sampah bulanan.. jadi, tukang sampah gak mau bersihin.. _ _" gomen~**

**Reyna: Dasar pelit! Uang sampah aja gak mau bayar!**

**Shiroi: Apa sih?!**

**Update~**

**Asuka Aramachi**

**Mirip kah? Gomen~ Shiroi memang terinsprirasi, tapi gak nyangka kalo sampe mirip.. _ _"**

**Moga disini gak mirip lagi~**

**Ok. Saya akan membuat kocak dgn nistanya Gaku-pyon #ditebas**

**Cyber Keju-ma**

**Sebelum adanya anda, fic ini pun sudah rusuh.. ^^ OC-OCku yang berisik inii…..**

**Kirin: Apa?! Kau bilang aku berisik?!**

**Shiroi: Halah.. diam kau, crossdresser!**

**Kirin: *pundung***

**Oh ya? Lucu kah? Makasih~**

**Sebelum saya bergabung dgn ffn saya pun sudah gaje~**

**Ai: Maksudnya?**

**Shiroi: Ahh, anak 14 tahun gak perlu tau!**

**Ai: Hei! Kau lebih muda dariku kan!**

**Shiroi: Iya sih.. ._.**

**Update! o**

**Kisafuuma**

**Wah, wah.. sepertinya Gaku harus kunistakan dichappie ini karena menebas kisa-san.. *smirk**

**Gaku: TIDAAAKK!**

**Shiroi: Gyahahaha!**

**Yuki: Kita abaikan saja mereka. Untuk Kisa-san, makasih reviewnya~ ^^**

**TasyaMarvell**

**Yup! Saya buat Mayu Lolicon agar tidak menebas Yuki. Kalau Yuki ditebas. Maka tidak ada yang akan menenangkan VIII-F XD. Iya~ Lenny shota ya~?**

**Len: Aku gak shota!**

**Shiroi: sudahlah.. kau itu 'kan satu jenis dengan Piko dan Kirin (OC)..**

**Len: Geezz….**

**Nggak kok.. IA gak yuri.. Cuma takutnya dia jadi yuri.. #maksud?**

**Kuroshi Chalice**

**Kyaaa! Chalice07 mereview~~ Kyaa~~! #fangirl**

**Shaina: Author, tolong tenang. Chalice-san bisa terganggu dengan teriakanmu itu.. ^^'**

**Shiroi: tapi idolanya Chalice mereview!**

**Reyna: *dor!* begitu cara mendiamkannya, saudari kembar!**

**Shiroi: #tergeletak tak bernyawa**

**Shaina: Author!**

**Miwa: Kita abikan saja author yang mati itu. Yuki 'baru' jadi pacar. Kalau nikah, kita tunggu saja undangannya.. ^^ Untuk ke-yuri-annya IA-san, sudah djelaskan diatas..**

**IA: aku gak yuri.. gak.. gak.. #frustasi**

**Ai: inipun karena dia sedang dapat insprirasi yang kebetulan 'agak' normal.. kalo biasanya 'kan dia suka bikin cerita setengah jadi.. -_-"**

**Kuro Rei-chan**

**Irasshaimase..**

**Suka ya? Baguslah.. ^^' (shiroi baru idup lagi)**

**Yuki itu ceritanya galak.. tapi….. dichappie depan akan dijelaskan.. ^^**

**Kariin: kebiasaan bikin orang penasaran.. -_-"**

**Shiroi: that's me! 0v0**

**Yami Nova**

**Itu sarapan, bagi Lenny~**

**Len: don't call me Lenny!**

**Shiroi: aku maunya gitu..**

**Rin: sudahlah Len..**

**Gaku memang nista!**

**Gaku: kau jahat sekali.. TTATT**

**Shiroi: sejak kapan aku baik? XD**

**Yami-san: sejak Negara api menyerang XD**

**IA gak yuri kok.. Cuma takut jadi yuri.. ^^**

Ok, balas ripiunya selesai~ Shaina, tolong bacakan disclaimer ya~

Shaina: Baik..

**Disclaimer: Voca dan Utau yang bereperan disini milik pemiik yang memiliki mereka.. kalo ceritanya ya punya Shiroi.. ^^**

Reyna, bacakan warning please.. *v*

Reyna: iya, iya…!

**Warning: AU, OOC, alur gaje, cerita gaje, author gaje, semua gaje! :P kalau anda merasakan mual, pusing, dll setelah baca fic ini, minumlah kalium sianida! Gak tau? Go google it!**

Luka: seenaknya pake lagu orang!

Reyna: suka2!

Ok, kita abikan saja Voca dan OC saya yang berada di bogor perang! (medan kejauhan #digeplak orang medan)

Para murid kelas VIII-F berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas VIII. Semua yang dilewati mereka segera menyingkir. Ada yang karena hormat, takut, fansgirl/boy, ada juga yang iseng gak ada kerjaan akhirnya nyingkir biar gak nganggur (?).

"Kita kayak pejabat ya!" Miku gembira.

"Cih! Gila popularitas.." ledek Luka.

"Iih.. Kok Luka-chan gitu sih?" Miku ngambek.

"Problem getoh buat you?" Luka kambuh penyakit inggris-lebaynya.

"PROFESI—eh, maksudnya PROBLEM!" bentak Miku tak mau menang. Karena tak mau kalah sudah binasa oleh author. Jadilah duo lembek kepala beradu glare. Lembek kepala? Keras kepala udah mainstream! XD

"Udah deh.. Lo berdua jangan ribut lagi!" lerai Piko yang daritadi gak dapet peran karena Author lupa kalo Piko masuk kelas VIII-F #authordicolokUSB.

"Iya.. Luka, lo gak kasian ama Miku? Tadi tangannya nyaris copot gara-gara lu tebas! Lu juga Miku. Gak usah norak!" Len nimbrung.

"DIEM LU, SHOTA KUADRAT!" bentak para pelaku. Dua korban tersebutpun pundung sambil jalan (?).

"Udah ah! Lo semua kerjaannya beranteemm….mulu!" kini Kaito yang juga nyaris dilupakan keberadaannya oleh author, melerai #authordilempareskrimbasi.

"LU JUGA DIEM BAKAITOO!" bentak Luka n Miku lagi. Kaito ikut pundung sambil berjalan bersama Len dan Piko.

"Udah lu berdua.. atau mau ngerasain kapaknya Yuno Gasai yang baru gue pinjem kemaren?" ancam Mayu.

"ALAH, KAPAK MINJEM AJA BANGGA!" Miku n Luka kembali berteriak. Mayu panas. Lalu Mayu memanggil Negara api dan berusaha melerai Miku n Luka. Namun Avatar datang dan—salah naskah. Maksudnya, Mayu panas dan mulai berubah ke Yandere mode. Semua penghuni koridor—kecuali kelas VIII-F tentunya—langsung pergi. Mayu yang tak tahan melihat kedua.. teman? Bukan. Sahabat? Apalagi. Kenalan? Yah, anggap saja begitu. Ekhem, kita ulangi. Mayu yang tak tahan melihat kedua kenalannya saling beradu glare mulai mengayunkan kapaknya Yuno secara meng-kudabuta. Kenapa kuda buta? Babi buta udah biasa.. lagian di Jepang, buta=babi. Jadi sama aja.. Jadi kita paka—Ah, kalamaan. Lanjut ke SUTORInya.

"Kalian berdua maksa gue untuk berubah ke Yandere mode.. Siapa yang ingin duluan merasakan kapak Yuno yang sudah merenggut banyak nyawa ini? Ayoo~ Gue berbaik hati memberi kalian kesempatan untuk menentukan siapa yang duluan.." Mayu tersenyum aneh. Miku menunjuk Luka dan Luka menunjuk Miku.

"Jangan bikin gue bingung atau kalian berdua langsung gue tebas.." ancamnya.

"L-Luka.. Silahkan duluan.." kata Miku mentap Mayu takut.

"Nggak.. Gue kan baik, gue ngalah sama yang lebih muda.." kata Luka yang tak kalah pucat dari Miku.

"Lu.." kata Miku.

"Elu.." Luka membalas.

"Lu.."

"Elu..!"

"Lu..!"

"Elu…!"

"Lu—"

"Gaahh! Sudah mau mati aja masih berantem juga! Langsung aja dua-duanya!" Mayu mengamuk.

**CKRAAAKK**

'_Life is a game It's a survival. That's right! How do you start?'_

Tiba-tiba OST Mirai Nikki muncul entah darimana plus Yuno Gasainya.

"_You seek eternal breath. Why do you need to life? We don't know when this world came into being. We are the time leaper"_ Yuno dan Mayu langsung berduet dan mengadakan reuni Yandere.

"Eii… Kita 'kan mau ke aula tengah.. Kapan kita perginya cyiinn~" kata Gakupo mengingatkan dengan nada banci—

**BLETAKK**

—yang sukses membuatnya dihadiahi pukulan telak oleh Gumi.

"Berisik lo! Normal dikit ngapa?!" protes Gumi. "Udahlah! Daripada ngurusin lo semua, mending tadi gua ikut si kembar, hacker, ama bakaito ke aula deh!" lanjutnya. Tiba-tiba, reuni Yandere terhenti, Gakupo yang tadi pingsan bangun lagi, Meiko yang sempat dilupakan (lagi?) oleh Author, dan Miku serta Luka yang nyaris dicabut nyawanya oleh Shinigami bangun kembali seraya berteriak "MEREKA BEREMPAT KESANA DULUAN?!"

Gumipun menutup telinganya seraya berteriak "Iya, iya! Daritadi mereka duluan!"

"GYAAA! Kita ditinggal! Kita ditinggaall!" seru Miku panic.

"Waduuhh.. bisa kena hukum gue!" Luka menepuk jidatnya.

"Ah~ Gaku-pyon rela menggantikan Luka-sama menjalani hukuman kok.." Gakupo, kau lagi-lagi OOC.

"Serius?" Tanya Luka yang wajahnya langsung cerah secerah kulit yang dibaluri C*tra.

"Iya! Tapi ada syaratnya!" Luka langsung feel bad.

"Apa?" Tanya Luka akhirnya. 'Demi bebas dari hukuman.. demi bebas dari NERAKA..' batin Luka

"Kisu—"

**PLAAKKK!**

Luka menampar Gakupo dengan Oni-tuna miliknya.

"Ogah. Mendingan gua kena hokum daripada nyium elu!" bentak Luka Luka Night Fever—Ekhem! Maaf, tadi saya salah dialog.

"Anoo… Luka-sama.. Gaku boleh Tanya sesuatu gak?" Tanya Gakupo dgn nada taku-takut. Takut digeplak lagi pake Oni-tuna.

"Apa?!"

"Tapi Luka-sama jangan marah ya?" rayu Gakupo

"Tapi lu jangan nanya yang aneh-aneh!"

"Itu….."

"Apaan?!"

"Errr…"

"Apaan sih?!"

"Etto…."

"Apa?!"

"Ngg….—"

"Ah! Kebanyakan ba-bi-bu lu! Buruan!" Luka meleduk-duk-duk-duk.. Allahu Akbar—Maaf, saya kelewat gila..

"Kok.. koridor udah sepi ya?" tanya Gakupo

"Hah?" Luka celingak-celinguk. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian didunia ini. Ada Guru Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Gur—Ah, salah fandom. Ulangi. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa semua murid sudah ke aula tengah.

"KITA TELAT KE AULA TENGAH BAAKKKKKAAAAAAA!" Luka panic.

"Trus? Gue harus bilang 'wow' gitu?" pertanyaan bagus Gaku. Karena kau—

**BLETAAKK**

—akan dihadiahi pukulan telak oleh Luka. Lukapun meninggalkan Gaku yang pingsan ditempat dan segera melesat ke aula tengah.

Di aula tengah…..

Nampak sosok gadis berambut pink berdiri dibalik tiang listrik(?). Dia mengintip dengan cemas kearah pintu aula tengah.

"Kusso! Si Neru sama Haku ngapain lagi jaga disitu?!" umpat Luka geram. Tapi ia tidak kehabisan akal. Ia menggunakan magicnya dan merapal sebuah mantra.

"asdfghjkl$&% ! #^*.. Munculkanlah kupon pulsa gratis dan segelas sake murahan. Dan dengan kekuatan bulan, aku akan—salah. Maksudnya, gue ingin itu ada dihadapan dua gadis itu. SEKARANG!" Luka merapal mantra GaJenya.

TRIINGGG

"Aku ibu peri yang akan mengabulkan keinginanmu, Cinderella.." seorang nenek tua berpakaian daster dengan topi aneh berwarna ungu muncul.

"Hah?" Luka bengong.

"Eh, maaf.. saya salah fandom. Permisi.." lalu nenek tua #author dikutuk jadi tikus, err.. maksudnya ibu perinya si Cantarella—Cinderella maksudnya—pergi. Sebagai gantinya ada dua benda yang diinginkan Luka sudah muncul dihadapan Neru dan Haku.

"Kupon/Sake!" seru mereka berbarengan. Dan langsung menyerbu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Neru melesat ketempat yang benar-benar gak ada karena Luka asal ngasih alamat. Bingung bingung dah, tu anak! XD. Sementara Haku sudah mabuk berat.

"Hey~ Luka? Kau telat ya~?" kata Haku sambil ngomong ala orang mabok kendaraan(?).

"E-eh?! Nggak kok.. Gue masih dalam batas yang diizinkan(?).." Luka mencari alasan yang lumayan masuk akal.

"Oh~ya udah.. masuk sono!" Haku makin mabok.

"Iya.. apa kata lu aja dah.." Luka langsung melesat dengan kecepatan inhuman.

Baaa! Ketemu lagi~

Gimana chappie ini? Panjang? Jelas.. 900+ kata! XD

Saya bekerja keras demi fic ini lho.. TvT Ma'acih yang udah suka fic Shiroi yang abal nan gaje ini~~

Akhir kata..

.

.

.

.

Continue, Stop, or Delete?

5 review continue~

V

V

V

V


	3. Kaitopun akhirnya jadi korban ShiroiXD

Aaaa! Sesuai janji Shiroi, Shiroi akan apdet fic ini kalo udah 5 review! Dan sekarang akan saya aplot..

Foe: Author, update bukan apdet.. -_-"

Shiroi: karena update udah terlalu mainstream.. XD

Zoe: Lagian juga adanya upload, bukan aplot.. =_="

Shiroi: karena upload udah terlalu mainstream.. XDD

Zoe n' Foe : sudahlah..

Ah, Shiroi lagi gak mau banyak ba-bi-bu dulu.. saya mau balas ripiu..

Zoe n' Foe: karena review sudah terlalu mainstream.. -_-"

Shiroi: ya,ya,ya…

**Akanemori**

**Saya sudah berusaha agar gak mirip cerita lain.. _ _" tapi ternyata masih juga ya? *pundung***

**Tapi makasih peringatannya.. ^^ saya akan berusaha lebih keras agar gak mirip yang lain lagi.. :D**

**Len: salam kembali untukmu~**

**Piko: salam hangat untuk aka-chan~**

**Nah, salammu sudah dibalas langsung oleh yang tersangkut (?). Semoga suka dengan chappie yang ini.. :)**

**Cyber Keju-ma**

**Shiroi datang untuk merusuh review anda yang kurang rusuh(?)..**

**Penasaran? Wohohoho.. bacalah di chappie yang ini!**

**Leah: chappie inipun –mungkin- akan ber-ending gaje yang membuat anda penasaran lagi, Cyber-san.. -_-"**

**Shiroi: Itu hobiku~**

**Updatee~~!**

**TasyaMarvell**

**Ya! IA gak yuri.. Cuma dia TAKUT jadi yuri.. ^^' syukur deh, Tasya-san gak jadi lempar kapak.. nanti OC2 saya nangis.. ^^**

**Amora: Dih? Siapa pula yang menangisi kematianmu.. ;P**

**Shiroi: Diam kau, Amora!**

**Ya, saya kasihan pada Kaito.. jadi Shiroi bikin dia 'agak' pinter dikit..**

**Kaito: makasih author~**

**Gakupo: kenapa aku tidak dikasihani? TTATT**

**Shiroi: Kai: macama.. Gaku: kau memang enak untuk dinistakan.. XD tapi tenang, akan kubuat happy ending bagimu untuk cerita ini… ^^**

**Gakupo: serius?! *v***

**Shiroi: sejak kapan Shiroi serius? ;D**

**Gakupo: *pundung***

**Shiroi: XD**

**Iya.. dia kan temennya Meiko.. tapi untung Meiko menghindarinya dengan menghancurkan gedung sekolah.. XD**

**Jangan pinjem kupon itu! Itu 'kan kupon palsu.. alamatnya aja gak ada..**

**Neru: kesana kemari~membawa alamat~ *jeng jeng* Namun, yang kuterima~ alamat palsu~~**

**Nah, jika anda menerima kupon itu, anda akan seperti Neru.. ^^,**

**Iya.. mungkin kerja sampingan untuk menemani satpam sekolah.. XD**

**Lanjutt~!**

**Kisafuuma**

**Yup! Karena yang mainstream sudah terlalu mainstream.. XD**

**Kalo Gakupo pindah, taman lawang ntar sepi.. #plakk**

**Lanjutkan! #promosi**

**Vermiehans**

**Ya.. Gaku memang nista.. *puk-puk Gaku***

**Tapi kalo Gaku gak nista, fic ini gak lucu dong.. #buaagghh**

**Lanjut~~**

**Asuka Aramachi**

**Ya..XD**

**Miku, Luka, Len! Jangan siksa Hika-chan! *marah* atau akan kusuruh Yuki untuk mengukum kalian!**

**Miku, Luka, Len: NOOO!**

**Shiroi: diamlah!**

**Ya… Gaku OOC banget kan? *smirk***

**Ng.. kalo soal OC, nanti –rencananya- saya mau bikin cerita khusus OC.. kalo ceritanya jadi, pasti saya masukin kok.. ^^**

**Iya.. kan sudah Shiroi peringatkan di warning.. gaje! XD**

**Macama Hika-chan~**

**Kuroshi Chalice**

**Shiroi yang menulis fic inipun ngakak juga.. XD**

**K-kalo Akashi.. s-sama Daemon.. Shiroi.. t-takut.. Tapi akan saya coba masukan mereka! #dibacok**

**Ok, komen apapun diterima~**

**Update~!**

**Gak ada kata2 yang kurang berkenan kok.. review Chalice-san sangat dinanti~**

**Ganbarimasu~!**

Kirito: Udah?

Shiroi: Dah! Kirito, bacain disclaimer sono!

Kirito: Iya..

**Disclaimer: Voca dan Utau yang berperan disini bukan milik Shiroi! Kalo punya Shiroi, namanya bukan Voca/Utau.. tapi OC!**

Shiroi: Asuna-chan~

Asuna: Hn?

Shiroi: Bacain warning please..

Asuna: Hn..

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, abal, aneh, sarap, pokonya kalo gak sanggup jangan baca!**

Shiroi: Makasih~

Kirito n' Asuna: Hn..

Shiroi: Dasar OCku yang sehati~ Asuna-ku sudah besar ya~

Asuna: Ueekkss….

Ok, kita abaikan saja Asuna yang sudah dihamili oleh Kirito itu.. #dibantai Oh, Kirito dan Asuna disini beda sama Kirito dan Asunanya SAO ya.. mereka OC2ku yang paling sehati~

Nah, kita mulai aja storynya~

Enjoy!

* * *

"Pst.. Pst.. Luka-chan! Disini!" Rin melambai pelan. Disana sudah ada angota kelas VIII-F yang lain.

"Mana si terong banci?" bisik Mayu.

"K.O" Luka menjawab enteng.

"Kok lo bisa lolos dari Neru ama Haku?" Tanya Meiko.

"Bisa dong.. Luka gitu loh!" Luka menyombong.

"Ya udah.. gimana ceritanya?" Miku penasaran.

"Pengen banget?" ledek Luka.

"Ceritain aja kek!" Piko gak sabaran.

"Iya iya.. jadi gini…" Luka menceritakan trik bodohnya untuk mengecoh ke-2 penjaga bodoh.

"Kyahahaha.. bego banget mereka! Padahal kelas VIII-B kan?" Rin dkk ngakak setelah mendengar trik Luka.

"Kalo pelajaran, mereka encer.. kalo trik ginian? VIII-F jagonya..!" Kaito membanggakan kelas ter-chuayank-nya.

"Iya juga ya.. hahahaha…" Gumi ikut-ikutan tertawa. Padahal tawa yang pernah didengar VIII-F dari seorang Megpoid Gumi adalah evil laugh.

**BRAAAKKK!**

"LUKA-SAMA~! KENAPA ENGKAU TEGA MENINGGALKAN DIRIKU DALAM KEKOSONGAN DAN GELAPNYA DUNIA SETELAH ENGKAU JITAK KEPALAKU YANG KEREN INI?! TEGANYA, TEGANYA, TEGANYA~!"

"KAMUI-SAN! KAMU DATANG TERLAMBAT, MENGHANCURKAN PINTU 100JUTA YENKU DALAM SEKEJAP, NGALAY, NEDANGDUT, DAN SEKARANG—"

"Berita sekejap. Jepang mengalami gempa mendadak yang berkuatan 14764758745364858648,85836538598609708442143655625 35876 (?)skala richter dan berpusat di Crypton Gakuen, Aula tengah. Gempa hebat ini mengakinatkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan. Terima kasih. Gyahahahahahahaha~" Ucap si MC dari asdfghjkl-Chanel di TV yang entah darimana dengan GaJenya.

"—KAU MEMBUAT GEMPA YANG SANGAT BESAR!" amuk kepala sekolah.

"TAPI AKU RINDU LUKA-SAMA!" Gakupo membela diri.

"SIAPA ITU LUKA SAMA?!"

"Mati gue" kata Luka singkat.

"LUKA MEGURINE SANG CALON ISTRIKU DIMASA DEP—"

**DOR!**

"Pengen banget" kata Luka sambil meniup ujung pistolnya yang berasap.

"Sensei juga mau?" tawar Luka pada kepala sekolah.

"Ng-nggak, terima kasih.." tolak kepala sekolah sambil merinding disko.

"Bagus. Dah, lanjutin pidatonya!" suruh Luka.

"I,iya.. Jadi, diselenggrakannya acara itu berkat kerjasama sekolah kita dengan Yamaha Operet. Bla.. bla.. bla.." kepala sekolah melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Ngomongin apa sih?" Tanya Luka.

"Itu.. ntar kita mau ngadain festival drama buat ditampilin di Yamaha Operet.." jelas Meiko.

"Nggak menarik" kata Gumi singkat.

"Memang" kata Mayu dan Piko secara demokrasi (?).

"Nah, sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing. Terima kasih" kepala sekolah mengakhiri pidatonya.

"Balik nyok!" ajak Len.

**BLEKTAAKK!**

Dan Rinpun menjitak kepala saudari kembarnya #digantung.

"Kan tadi juga dibilangin gitu bego!" maki Rin.

"Gomen Nii-chaann!" Len berteriak mita ampun.

**BLETAAKK!**

"Gue cewek tulen!" protes Rin.

"Masa' sih? Gue gak percaya.." good question, Kaito~

**BUAAGGHH!**

Rinpun meng'anugrah'i Kaito tonjokan dari tangannya. Poor Kaito.. XD

"Udah deh, lo bedua jangan bikin Rin emosi lagi.." kata Mayu.

"I-iya.." turut kedua korban yang menurut Shiroi menyenangkan untuk dinistakan kedua dan ketiga setelah Gaku-pyon #ditebas.

"Huh!" Rin memalingkan wajahnya, tapi sayangnya, disampingnya ada tiang penyangga bangunan sehingga wajhnya membentur tiang. Poor Rin..

"Omaigat! First kiss Rin direnggut tiang!" Len berteriak histeris. Dasar Len, disaat Rin mengkhawatirkan wajahnya, Len malah mebicarakan FKnya Rin.. -_-"

**DUAAKK!**

Rin menendang Len sambil terus mengelus-elus wajhnya.

"B, baka! First Kiss gue belom ada yang nge-dapetin bego!" Rin blushing.

"Kalo gitu boleh gue ambil?" kata Kaito dengan wajah pervertnya.

**BUAAGGHH!**

"Gak!" jawab Rin singkat.

"Huhuhu.. dasar Kagamine jahat!" erang Kaito.

"Siapa yang lo panggil jahat?!" Rin dan len langsung Yandere mode on. Mayupun merasa punya saingan.. XD

"G-gak.." Kaito merinding gara-gara C**lfresh saking dinginnya(?).

* * *

Okehh! Gimana? Menyerukan? Bagus deh, kalo kalian suka.. ^^ Gomen kalo chappie ini yang paling pendek diantara chappie2 sebelumnya.. ^^" Shiroi sedang buru2..

Leah: bener kan.. endingnya gaje.. -_-"

Shiroi:Gomeenn! o

Tolong KriSar ya.. flamepun saya terima~

Akhir kata..

Continue, Stop, or Delete?

5 Review continue~

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Pembagian peran drama

Shiroi: Ueekksss…

Rin: Ngapa kau?

Shiroi: Gak..

Len: Lo ngehamilin author, Rin?

Rin: Enak aja! Gue masih straight! Yang ada juga elu!

Len: NANI?! Heh! Tipe gue tuh beda! Ogah banget gue sama author jelek!

Shiroi: Lenny jahat~ padahal Shiroi 'kan fansnya Len.. Huhuhu… HUWEEE!

Len: E-eh… gomen, gomen.. Gue gak bermaksud.. *nunduk*

Shiroi: P-padahal.. Shiroi udah berbaik hati.. hiks.. masukin kalian ke fic Shiroi ini.. t-tapi.. hiks.. kok kalian malah jahat.. hiks.. sama Shiroi? Hiks..

Rin & Len: Gomen.. kita gak bermaksud.. gomen Shiro-chan..

Shiroi: Shiro, Shiro! Emangnya Shiroi anjingnya Shinchan?! Hiks.. Shiroi kan.. hiks.. huweee!

Reyna: Urusai! *dor!*

Shiroi: #mati

Rin & Len: Shiroi!

Shaina: Ada apa ribut-rib—AUTHOR!

Reyna: Kok lo pada sibuk banget sih?!

Shaina: Kau ini Reyna! Kalau Shiroi gak menjadi perantara penciptaanmu, kau gak akan ada didunia ini!

Reyna: I-itu..

Shaina: Kenapa Reyna?! Apa salah Shiroi sehingga kau menembaknya tanpa perasaan?!

Rin & Len: Huhuhu.. Author..

Shaina: Lihat! Bahkan duo Kagamine saja menangisi kepergiannya! Kemana hatimu Reyna?!

Reyna: A-aku.. itu..

All OC: daritadi berisik banget! Apaan—eh? AUTHOR?!

Kirin: Aku nyesel author mati.. ntar siapa yang design baju crosssdressku?! Huhuhu..

Asuna: Author.. hiks..

Kirito: sabar ya, Asuna.. *hug Asu-chan*

Asuna: Kirito! Huaaaa! *nangis sejadi-jadinya*

Miwa: Shiroi! Jangan mati duluu!

Shiroi: Ugh…

All OC n' All chara Voca: AUTHOR!

Shiroi: Minn…a…s-san..

Reyna: Author, gomen..

Shiroi: i-iya… gapapa kok.. Reyna kan memang begitu.. *weak smile*

Reyna: hiks.. Shiroi-chan.. gomen..

Shiroi: gapapa kok..

Reyna: hiks.. gomenasaaii….

Shiroi: iya..

Reyna: gomen…

Shiroi: iya.. *mulai kesel*

Reyna: gom—

Shiroi: IYAAAA!

Reyna: eh?

Shiroi: tolong bacakan disclaimer ya….?

Reyna: iya deh…

**Disclaimer: Voca-san dan Utau-san Cuma milik Yamaha, Crypton, INTERNET, de ka ka. Kalo story sm OC punya Shiroi..**

Reyna: udah..

Shiroi: sekarang, Annie, tolong bacakan warning..

Annie: siap, Shiroicchi!

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, abal, typo, aneh, sarap, gila, de el el.**

Annie: *dalem hati* warning yang aneh..

Nah, sekarang Shiroi mau bales review!

**Kuro Rei-chan**

**Iya-iya.. :D Maksih reviewnya~**

**Lanjutkaann!**

**Kaede Hoshizora**

**Salah.. harusnya begini:**

"**Kae balik lagii!"**

"**Shiroi: Yeeyy! Tos!"**

**Terus, kita tos deh! #ngarep**

**Iya dong! Semakin Gaku nista, semakin kocak pula cerita ini! XD #ditebas**

**Moga chappie yang lebih panjang dari chappie 3 kmrn ini menmuaskan.. ^^**

**Kisafuuma**

**Kalo dibikin nista, saya setuju.. tapi kalo yaoi… mungkin slight aja.. _ _"**

**Makasih reviewnya..**

**Akanemori**

**Demi pisau chakra milik Asuma! Hiduupppp! #plaakk**

**Semoga**** RinxTiang bisa dimasukin dalam daftar pairing terheboh 2113 (?).**

**Len: No! Rin just mine!**

**Rin: L-len.. *blush!***

**Ah~ ternyata sifat twincest Shiroi menurun pada Rgfhgjhffnm,**

**Cyber Keju-ma**

**Selamat datang.. silahkan merusuh.. ^^**

**Yup! Luka-chan memang sadis ya..?**

**Luka: memangnya siapa yang membuat karakterku seperti itu.. hah?!**

**Shiroi: gomen, gomen..**

**Haha.. gak kok.. Kaito Cuma bercanda.. hentainya Kaito Cuma slight aja.. ^^ kalo Kai-kun jadi pervert, fic ini ratednya berubah dong? #dihajar**

**Update~!**

Nah, sekarang...

Enjoy!

* * *

**GREEKK**

Pintu kelas terbuka paksa. Semua penghuni kelas menengok kearah pintu. Nampak sesosok gadis kecil diiringi kilatan petir padahal itu musim semi.

"Minna.. Kalian mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah tadi 'kan~?" kata Yuki dengan senyum childish.

"Iya~" koor VIII-F karena mereka senang Yuki sedang dalam mood yang bagus.

"Nah~ Disini, aku akan melatih kalian untuk drama nanti~" kata Yuki sambil jingkrak-jingkrak gaje. Semua sweatdrop.

"Err.. Boleh gak, kalo VIII-F gak ikutan—"

"GAK! AKU MAU KELAS KITA IKUTAN!" Yuki kembali ke mod galaknya.

"E-eh.. aku 'kan cuma nanya.." Kaito ciut.

"Hh.. Aku mau kelas kita ikut.. supaya kelas kita bisa dilihat oleh orang luar.. bukan sebagai kelas yang kerjaannya bikin masalah, tapi s-sebagai.. Hiks.. kelas yang membanggakan Crypton Gakuen tercinta ini.. hiks.." Yuki mengeluarka jurus andalannya, nangis ala anak kecil yang minta permen sama kasir toko matrial (?).

"I,iya deh, Yuki-chan~ Tapi jangan nangis lagi dong.." Miku membujuk Yuki agar tidak mebuat Mayu membanjiri sekolah dengan air matanya karena Mayu ga tega ngeliat Yuki nangis begitu.

"K-kalian beneran mau ikut?" tanya Yuki yang mulai berhenti menangis.

'Pengennya sih kagak..' batin semua murid.

"Iya.. kami rela kok.." mereka berdusta.

"Terima kasih minna!" Yuki kembali cerah ceria ceri~ #gaje

"Douita.." koor VIII-F setengah iklash.

"Ok, kalian akan kuberi naskah! Kalian hafalkan dialognya dan besok akan kutes!" kata Yuki sambil membagikan naskah drama yang tidak terlalu tebal. Hanya setebal ensiklopedia IPA dari jaman purba sampai jamannya Doraemon (Shiroi: Itu tebel banget.. =_=" | Rin: Lah? Kan elu yang bikin? -_-" Gak kok readers, tebelnya Cuma 2cm kok.. ^^,)

"Hmm.. gak panjang-panjang amat kok.." kata Miku sambil membuka-buka naskahnya.

"Ung!" Rin menanggapi.

"Yup! Dialognya juga nggak susah-susah amat.." Gumi nimbrung.

"Ok! Aku akan jelaskan alur dramanya ya~" kata Yuki bersemangat.

"Ekhem.. Jadi, cerita ini bermula dimana ada seorang gadis psikopat bernama.. terserah kalian namanya siapa, yang dikucilkan disekolahnya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak terlalu berbahaya. Ia hanya akan muncul sisi psikopatnya jika ada yang menyakiti teman/keluarganya. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut Yangire. Nah, hingga suatu saat, gadis yangire tersebut bertemu gadis psikopat lainnya. Hanya saja, gadis yang baru ditemuinya itu yandere. Walaupun begitu, karena merasa senasib, merekapun berteman. Hingga suatu saat, si gadis yangire dan sahabatnya diculik. Mereka bertemu seorang penjahat yang ingin mendapatkan kekuatan terbesar didunia. Dan ternyata kekuatan itu ada pada kedua gadis tersebut. Dan kekuatan itu hanya akan berfungsi jika mereka masuk ke mode yandere/yangire mereka. Mereka terus didesak agar mau masuk ke mode psikopat masing-masing. Tapi mereka menolak. Hingga akhirnya, keluarga si gadis yangire dan pacar si gadis yandere disiksa habis-habisan didepan kedua gadis tersebut. Mereka terus mencoba agar kekuatan psikopat mereka tidak keluar. Tapi disisi lain, mereka marah. Hingga akhirnya, kekuatan mereka lepas juga. Mereka dapat dengan mudah melepas alat yang mengekang mereka. Si penjahat tertawa lepas. Ia merasa menang karena akhirnya ia mendapat kekuatan terhebat didunia. Lalu, iapun melakukan penyegelan pada kedua gadis itu dan mengikat kekuatannya. Namun, kekuatan kedua gadis itu begitu besar hingga merusak alat penyegelan. Kedua gadis itupun membunuh penjahat itu dalam sekejab. Dan.. happy ending~! Kyahahahaha!" tawa gaje milik Yuki mengakhiri alur ceita yang ga terlalu gaje itu. "Jadi, sekarang kita vote untuk pemerannya~!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Yuki-chan!" Gumi mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Gimana kalo si Mayu aja yang jadi cewek yanderenya? Dia 'kan emang yandere?" usulnya.

"Nggak. Peran si cewek yandere terlalu baek. Gue lebih suka pemeran antagonisnya. Lebih SERU.." kata Mayu dengan evilsmirknya dikalimat terakhir.

"Ok. Berarti pemeran antagonisnya Mayu. Sekarang _main chara_nya. Siapa yang punya usul?" kata Yuki.

"Yangire si Rin aja! Dia pernah ngehajar gue gara-gara gue gak sengaja nyerempet kucingnya. Padahal kucingnya cuma lecet.." cibir Len.

"Geezz.. itu'kan masa lalu.. udah deh, lo jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi.." Rin mendengus.

"Ok, gadis yangirenya Rin. Lalu yanderenya? Bla.. bla.. bla.."

~Skip Time~ (Shiroi males negtiknya.. XP)

Pembagian peranpun selesai. Kini, Yuki tengah menulis peran-peran yang akan diperankan oleh pemeran dari kelas VIII-F #ribet.

_Gadis Yangire: Kagamine Rin_

_Gadis Yandere: Megpoid Gumi_

_Keluarga Yangire: Ibu: Megurine Luka; Adik: Kagamine Len._

_Pacar Yandere: Shion Kaito_

_Penjahat: Mayu_

_Bawahan Penjahat: Hatsune Miku dan Sakine Meiko_

_Narator: Utatane Piko_

Beitulah tulisan Yuki dipapan tulis. Tunggu.. ini baru 9 orang. Mana perannya si Kamui?

"Yuki-chan! Si banci terong gak dapet peran?" tanya Meiko.

"Iya, ya.. Yuki melupakan dia.. habis dia gak ada disini sih.. (masih pingsan diaula tengah gara-gara di'dor' sama Luka.. XD)" jawab Yuki enteng.

"Gue setuju banget kalo dia jadi pemeran-numpang-lewat atau pemeran-yang-dinistakan.." usul Luka.

"SETUJUU!" koor semua yang ada dikelas.

"Gimana kalau kita buat dia sebagai ayahnya Rin yang paling dinistakan?!" seru Piko bersemangat.

"Ogah gua punya bapak banci taman lawang!" protes Rin.

"Kan pura-pura.. lagian kalo gitu 'kan kita bisa lebih banyak menistakan dia.." kata Miku dengan smirknya.

"Ok.. gue setuju.." Rin mengangguk-angguk. 'Demi menistakan Gaku.. hehehehe..' batinnya.

"Masa' gue jadi pacarnya Gumi? Gak seru ah!" kata Kaito sambil membuang bungkus eskrim ke-10000000-nya.

"Oh, kalo gitu lo mau tuker peran ama Gakupo jadi 'pemeran yang paling nista'?" kata Miku sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang(?).

"G-gak jadi deh.. udah cukup gue jadi 'pemeran yang Cuma berteriak kesakitan'.." elaknya.

"Tapi Miku-chan sm Meiko jangan siksa gue terlalu parah ya.." pinta Luka.

"Siap! Cuma acting kok!" jawab M-kuadrat.

"Gue juga ye!" kata Len.

"Gak janji!" koor Meiko n Miku. Len pundung.

* * *

Yak! Itu tadi chappie 4nya~!

Len: ….

Shiroi: kenapa Lenny?

Len: gak

Shiroi: ok.. akhir kata…

Continue, Stop, or Delete?

5 review continue..

V

V

V

V

V

V


	5. Kematian kedua dan ketiga Gakupo

Shiroi: Ini… serius?

Ai: Apaan, Shiroi?

Shiroi: baru aja tadi upload chappie 4.. sekarang udah upload aja chappie 5.. o_o

Airin: I-iya.. reviewnya.. s-sudah lebih.. d-dari 5.. j-jadi Shiroi-san.. ha-harus upload..

Ai: *sweatdrop* Airinku tercintah (mereka ga yuri!), bisa nggak ga usah gugup begitu? Kayak radio rusak, tau!

Airin: maaf..

Ai: nah! Gitu dong!

Eri: Nee..

Ai: Eh? Ada Eri.. gimana percobaanya? Sukses?

Eri: Yah, lumayanlah..

Ai: Hmm-hnn..

Shiroi: Ok, Shiroi update sekarang deh!

Eri: Shiroi-san, balaslah review readersmu tercinta itu..

Shiroi: Ok!

**Cyber Keju-ma**

**Ya! Silahkan rusuhkan fic ini!**

**Miwa: aneh..**

**Ya.. Shiroi memang ingin menistakan Gaku lebih jaauuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh dan lebih nistaaaaaaaaaa…**

**Gakupo: kalian ini jahat sekali.. TToTT**

**Shiroi: Yak! Saya memang jahat! Tapi kalau Cyber-san, kurasa dia masih polos.. ^v^**

**Heh? Gak kok.. 800+, lebih panjang dari chappie 3.. tapi kalo pendek.. memang pendek.. ^^'**

**Update~**

**TasyaMarvell**

**Mayu: Aku dilupakan.. *pundung***

**Shiroi: Tasya-san bukan lupa padamu.. tapi lupa bahwa kau lolicon.. ^^l|l**

**Mayu: tetap saja aku dilupakan..**

**Shiroi: terserah kau saja lah..**

**Bloody scene belum muncul.. tapi kalo slightnya ada..**

**Lanjut~**

**Akanemori**

**Ya.. saya habis di'dor!' sama Reyna.. TTwTT**

**Reyna: kan aku udah minta maaf!**

**Shiroi: iya.. gapapa kok.. Reyna kan memang begitu.. :')**

**Hahaha.. Rin disini dibuat agak mendekati Gumi dan Mayu.. XP**

**Gaku akan lebih nista disini… Huahahahahah! XD**

**Gakupo: jahatnya~~**

**Kilat bangeett! Satu hari 2 chapterr!**

**Kuro Rei-chan**

**Selamat datang..**

**Yayy! Drama psikopatnya mungkin akan ditampilkan dichapter 8+.. karena masih ada 2 klimaks yang belum dimunculkan..**

**Leah: Kau gila?! 2 klimaks?! Apa pulaaa… ituu?**

**Shiroi: Himitsu~**

**Miku: kenapa aku yang imut nan cantik ini dijadikan peran jahat? TTATT**

**Shiroi: kan biasanya yang jahat yang cantik.. *dalem hati: suapaya ada peran lagi yang bisa saya nistakan.. XD***

**Miku: Hontou ni?! Waah~ berarti Miku ini cantik ya~~? #ditabok**

**Wah~ Gakkun, ada fansmu tuh!**

**Gakupo: Gyaa! Akhirnya ada yang membelaku untuk tidak dinistakan oleh Shiroi! TTvTT**

**Shiroi: apapun yang terjadi, Gakkun akan tetap nista! Huahahahahahaha!**

**Lanjuutt~~~**

**Yamigane Alice**

**Wah~ males login? Saya juga kadang2.. ^^**

**Humornya kurang dapet itu karenaa….**

**Amora: dia habis dimarahi habis2an sama gurunya gara2 nilainya bagus semua..(lah?)**

**Shiroi: bukaann! Itu.. karena…**

**Kirin: paling2 ditolak cowok**

**Shiroi: gak! Aku gak tertarik sama cowok kecuali Lenny dan OC2ku~!**

**Asuna: terus?**

**Shiroi: gara2 lagi stress berat, jadina ide humor macet.. _ _"**

**Asuna: stress? Bukannya otakmu itu udah stress?**

**Shiroi: maksudnya frustasi..**

**Asuna: oh..**

**Ok, akan diusahakaann! ^o^**

**Ganbarimasu!**

**Salam hangat**

**Shiroi setetangga (hah?)**

**Kisafuuma**

**Ayoo! #angkatkapak**

**Gaku GR.. siapapula yang mau uhukuhukituuhukuhuk sama kamu? Ogaahh! Saya juga masih kecil! -_-**

**Tabookk! *duaakkk***

**Lanjut~**

Shiroi: Sudaahh!

Reyna: Nah, sekarang, boleh aku yang membaca disclaimer?

Shiroi: tentu~

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Utauloid, Boukaloid, Voyakiloid, de el el Cuma milik Crypton, Yamaha, INTERNET, de ka ka. Sampai kapanpun! Mau Shiroi sujud sambil jingkrak2 (?) dihalte busway Afrika juga ga bakal!**

Reyna: dah!

Shiroi: kau menghina ya? -_-"

Enjoy!

* * *

"P-permisi.." kata seorang gadis berpakaian serba putih. K-kuntilanak?! Pocong?! Bukan bukan.. dia suster yang nemuin Gakupo K.O di aula.. XD

"Ya?" tanya Piko sambil menghampiri wanita itu.

"Anoo.. Apakah seonggok (?) makhluk ungu gak jelas gendernya yang pingsan di aula itu milik kalian?" tanyanya takut-takut melihat dikelas itu ada benda-benda tak lazim seperti bazooka, bom, granat, roadroller, roket, pasuka negi, dan tuna raksasa.

"Bukan, dia milik Yang Maha Kuasa.." jawab Len singkat. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"O-oh.. tapi dikartu pelajarnya dia murid kelas ini.." katanya gugup.

"Ya. Dia emang dikandangin (?) disini. Tapi dia bukan punya kita" kata Miku cuek.

"B-baiklah.. anoo, teman kalian itu dalam kondisi kritis.. bila dibiarkan, dua-tiga menit lagi meninggal.." kata suster itu sambil menunduk.

"WUAAPPAAAHH?! GAKU BAKAL MATII?!" koor semua penghuni VIII-F

"Iya.." suster itu makin takut kalau-kalau dia yang akan mati duluan dari si Gaku. Tanpa diduga-duga, ke-10 penghuni VIII-F langsung memeluk suster itu.

"Suster! Beneran Gaku bakalan mati?!" tanya Rin antusias.

Suster itupun kebingungan. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menjawab."Iya.. maa—"

"—kassiiihhhh!" Rin dan Len langsung sujud syukur dan tos serta joget-joget roadroller dan bersorak ria.

"Dua-tiga menit lagi?!" tanya Miku dan Luka. Suster itu mengangguk. Miku dan Lukapun bergabung dengan duo Kagamine dan langsung goyang Hachune Miku yang lagi ngopi di warteg(?).

"Berarti dia bakalan pulang ke rahmatullah?!" kini Meiko dan Kaito yang bertanya. Suster itu mengangguk pelan. Meiko dan Kaitopun langsung Harlem Shake.

"Wooi! Male mini kita pesta dirumah gueee!" teriak Miku dengan toa'nya Love is War.

"Wuookkeeeehhhh!" sahut yang lain. Bahkan Mayu dan Gumi ikut berpesta.

"Suster Lily ikutan ya?!" pinta Piko. Ooh.. nama susternya Lily toh.. Shiroi baru tau.. #plakk (Reader: 'kan elu yang bikin ceritanya! -_-")

"I,iya.." jawab suster itu. Tak mau kalah, Yukipun nimbrung.

"Minnaaa! Malem ini juga kita tumpengaann! Kita undang semua artis kerumah akuu~~!" kata Yuki bersemangat. Yang lain bersorak. Bahkan suster Lilypun sudah terbawa suasana.

"YEAAHH!" sorak seisi kelas. Ck, ck, ck.. disaat malaikat maut sedang kerepotan mencabut nyawa Gakupo, kalian malah berpesta! Kasian kan malaikat mautnya! XD

**CTAARR**

"KYAAA! Zombiieee!" teriak Miku histeris.

"B..bukan.. g-gu.. e.. G-Gaku…po.. Aa—" zombie Gakupo tiba-tiba rubuh. Seisi kelas—termasuk suster dan Yuki— menghampiri Gaku.

"Lo mati Gaku?" tanya Len.

"I..ya.. gu..e.. ben..tar laa..gii.. ma….t-tii.." kata Gakupo yang udah sekarat.

"Kenapa gak sekarang aja?" tanya Gumi.

"N…nan..ti.. k-ka..lian.. ka-ka..ngenn.." kata Gaku.

"Nggak kok.. udah deh, jangan ngundur-ngundur acara syukuran kita! Buruan mati gak lo?!" ancam Rin.

"Y-ya.. u..dah.. Gaku.. p-per..gi…" Gakupopun terbaring tak berdaya. Semua bersorak.

"Sebaiknya dia kubawa kerumah sakit—" kata suster Lily. Semua terperanjat dan memberikan tatapan seolah mereka tidak ingin Gakupo selamat.

"—Jiwa" lanjutnya. Semua bernafas lega.

"Eh, eh.. kalo Gakupo mati, siapa yang bakalan kita nistain didrama nanti?" tanya Meiko yang membuat semua tersadar.

"OH IYA!" koor semuanya (min. Meiko dan suster Lily).

"WOOII! WOI BANCI TEROOONGGG! BANGUUNNN!" seru Kaito sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gakupo.

"HUWWEEE! GAKUPOO! GUE NYESEL MATIIN ELUU! NTAR SIAPA LAGI YANG BISA GUE NISTAIINN?!" teriak Miku histeris.

"IYAA! GUE SETUJU AMA MIKUU! HUAAA!" Luka ikut menangis. Menyesal karena pemeran paling nista mereka harus pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk—

"T..teman..t-te..man?"

—dua menit yang lalu.

"GAKUU?! OH, KAMI-SAMAA! GAKUPO LO GAK APA-APA?!" teriak Rin. Gakupo merasa terharu. Semenit sebelum ia mati, teman-temannya begitu cuek padanya. Sekarang? Mereka bagitu peduli padanya. 'Bahkan Luka-sama menangis buat gue.. hiks..' batinnya. Kau salah Gaku.. nanti, kau akan berfikir bahwa sebaiknya saat itu kau mati.. XD

"Nah, Gakupo 'kan udah sadar.. jadi dramanya tetep jalan kan?" seru Yuki.

"Yep! Dan syukurannya tetep jadi 'kan!" seru Len.

"Nggak ah. Ntar aja kita rayain 'Kematian Kedua Kamui Gakupo'.." jawab Luka enteng.

"Gaku, nih minum dulu.." Mayu menawarkan segelas 'sesuatu-entah-apa-itu' kepada orang yang baru saja selamat dari maut.

Glek! Glek! Glek!

Gakupo meneguk minuman yang diberikan Mayu dan terkulai lemas dalam sekejab.

"Heh? WOI GAKUPO!" seru seisi kelas min. Mayu.

"Mayu! Air apaan yang lo kasih ke pemeran nista kita?!" bentak Luka.

"Kalium sianida[racun]" jawab Mayu enteng.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*insert 'jangkrik' voice here..* Krik.. krik..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOOII! WOI GAKUPO BANGGUUNNN!" teriak smua orang dengan toa'nya Love is War yang baru dipinjem dari Shiroi.. XD. Tiba-tiba Miku mendapat ide cemerlang. Dia menampakkan smirknya.

"Woi Gakupoo! First Kissnya Luka baru aja direbut sama gueee!" teriak Luka tepat ditelinga Gakupo.

"APAA?!" tiba-tiba pemain nista kita sadar kembali. Dia langsung menggenggam bahu Miku dan mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Woi Miku! Balikin FKnya Luka-sama!"

"W-woi.. G-gaku..POO!" teriak Miku yang puyeng abis mendapat serangan guncang-guncang XD.

"Eh Eh?" tanya Gakupo yang bingung melihat Miku yang berubah menjadi Zatsune Miku.

"GAK MUNGKIN LAH GUE NYIUM LUKA! GUE GAK YURI BEGOO!" teriak Miku yang langsung berubah ke Append Dark + Serious. Semua ngakak melihat Miku yang mengejar Gakupo dengan Negi hitam a.k.a Negi bakar XD

"Ampuunnn!" Gakupo mengerang kesakitan saat dia diestrum oleh Negi Miku yang sudah dialiri listrik dari USBnya Piko. (USB bisa ngalirin listrik? o.O)

"Mikuu! Ini belum saatnya lo nistain Gakuu!" teriak Rin dari pinggir arena(?). Miku berhenti seketika.

"Iya, ya.. ntar gak seru lagi. Ya udah deh.. gak jadi.." kata Miku langsung kembali ke normal mode.

"Fyuuhh.. gue kira gue bakal mati sekarang.." Gakupo bernafas lega.

"Lo bakal mati pas petunjukan drama ntar kok.." kata Gumi yang sedari tadi diam.

"Hah?" tanya Gakupo kurang jelas.

"Nggak" jawab Gumi singkat.

**TEENNGG! TEENNGG!**

"Yeaayy! Bel pulaanngg!" sorak semuanya.

"Ok, kalian boleh pulang~ Hush! Hush!" Yuki, kau ini membubarkan atau mengusir sih? -_-"

Dan semuapun pulang kerumah masing-masing. Iyalah.. masa' pulang kerumah tetangga? #plaakk.

* * *

Yo!

Haahh.. sesuai request, Shiroi perpanjang KTP—maksudnya chappie ini! (Shiroi kan belum cukup umur untuk bikin KTP -_-")

Lumayan.. 900+.. tapi gak bisa 1000+ karena saya udah ngatuuukkk berat…

Shaina: Shiroi-san sudah dipanggil untuk tidur..

Shiroi: Iyaa! Bentar dulu ya~

Jadi, akhir kata..

.

.

Continue, Stop, or Delete?

5 review continue~

V

V

V

V

V

V


	6. Nilai jeblok!

Kyaaa! Akhirnya bisa update~~ nungguin 5 review ternyata susah ya~

Annie: Anoo.. Shiroi-san, tolong cepat mulai ceritamu.. reader sudah menunggu..

Shiroi: Ah~ tapi Shiroi mau bacot dul—GYAAAA! Ampoooonnnn!

Amora: Cepatlah! Aku ingin melihat Gakupo nista lagi! *smirk*

Shiroi: Sabar.. aku mau balas rewiew dulu—IYA IYA INI BARU MAU BALAS REVIEW! *ditodong pedang*

Amora: *nodongin pedang* buruaannn….!

**Cyber Keju-ma**

**Selamat datang lagi dan semoga anda menikmati 'kerusuhan' yang anda ciptakan.. =D**

**Nyawa Gaku itu ada… sebentar, saya itung dulu. Dua, sepuluh, seratus, tujuh, empat, lima, dan…. Satu. Nyawa Gaku Cuma ada satu. #ditimpuk**

**Amora: *nodong pedang* bales yang bener!**

**Shiroi: Iya iya!**

**Update!**

**TasyaMarvell**

**Chappie sblmnya memang (sangat) cepat, tapi yang ini ngadat karena review belum memenuhi criteria(?) dan ide cerita lagi kosong.. _ _|l|**

**Tuh, Mayu.. kau nggak dilupakan..**

**Mayu: Iya deh..**

**Huahahahaha! Di chappie ini moga anda menyukai kenistaan Gaku.. XD (yang sebenarnya saya buat agak kurang nista)**

**Lanjut~~!**

**Kisafuuma**

**Shiroi sudah bilang.. nyawa Gaku hanya satu, tapi ketahanan tubuhnya itu lho, yang kebaalll…**

**Gakupo: nista kali diriku.. TTATT**

**Shiroi: Yah.. nasibmu.. *angkat bahu***

**Kaito: untung aku tak senista kau, Gakupo.. hahaha!**

**Shiroi: di chappie ini memang nggak, tapi chappie depan.. fufufufu~**

**Kaito: *merinding***

**Higuchi Miko**

**Hai Miko-chan!**

**Kalo dua-tiga abad? #digeplak**

**Haha.. bercanda~ lanjut~**

Amora: Dah? *masih nodongin pedang*

Shiroi: udah, udah! *merinding*

Amora: bagus! Sekarang mulaaii!

Enjoy, minna!

* * *

Dirumah Rin dan Len..

"_Hentikan! Hentikaaannn!"_

"_Kaa-san.. Tou-san.. Len?!"_

"_Kau.. kau sudah membuatku marah.. TERIMA INII!"_

"Fyuuhh.. lumayan lah.. dikit lagi.." kata Rin. "Len, lo gak ngapalin?"

"Buat apa? Dialog gue Cuma 'Akh!' 'S-sa..kiitt..' gitu-gituan doang.." Len meremehkan.

"Oh.."

Dirumah Gumi..

"_KAITOOO!"_

"_Kaito.. Buka matamu Kaito..hiks.. kumohon.."_

"_Kau.. beraninya… RASAKAN INIII!"_

"Fine. Tapi rasanya gue gak iklash nyebut nama si Bakaito" kata Gumi sambil melanjutkan latihannya.

Dirumah Miku..

"_Hahahaha! Kalian berdua—"_

"Eh? Apa dialognya? Oh iya.."

"_Kalian berdua adalah sumber kekuatan Mayu-sama! Huahahahahaha!"_

Dirumah Gakupo.. (sebetulnya RS sih.. :P)

"Apa-apaan? Dialog gue.. '_Akh!' 'R..Rin!' 'Gyaaa!' 'Ughh!'_ udah gitu gue yang paling nista.. please deh cyiin~" keluh Gakupo. Yah, kau memang enak untuk dinistakan.. XD

Dirumah Luka..

"Hah? _'Rin! Len! Selamatkan diri kalian!' 'Akh!' 'Ughh!' 'S-sa..kit..' 'Hen..h-henti..kan!'_ Gue 'kan artis terkenal! Masa' dialognya gini doang!" protes Luka. 'Tapi daripada gak dapet peran..' batinnya kemudian.

Dirumah Piko..

"Dialog gak ada, Cuma baca naskah doang. Hidup gue~ fufufufufu~" Piko bersenandung.

Dirumah Mayu..

"_Fufufu~ selamat datang dineraka.."_

"_Kali ini.. kalian akan TAMAT!"_

"_DUNIA INI MILIKUU!"_

"Apa ini? Dialog yang nggak alami.. lebih baik ntar improvisasi aja.." kata Mayu sambil mlempar naskahnya dan mengabaikannya.

Dirumah Meiko..

"_Pastikan kalian melihat matahari.. karna ini akan menjadi kali terakhirnya kalian melihatnya.."_

"_Mayu-sama! Kami sudah mambawa kedua gadis ini!"_

"_Baik!"_

"Lumayanlah.. muncul beberapa kali.." kata Meiko.

Dirumah Kaito..

"_Namaku Shion Kaito, salam kenal, Rin-san!"_

"_Gumi..!"_

"_Aaaaakkhhh!"_

"_G-Gumi.. A-aku.. mencintai..mu"_

"Haahh….. dialognya Cuma sedikit.. Tapi daripada panjang-panjang? Ya udah deh.." kata Kaito.

~Skippy Timmy~ #alay

(Ini besoknya disekolah ya.. :D)

"Gimana? Lo semua udah apal?" tanya Piko.

"Yup! Dialog gue gak banyak-banyak amat.." kata Meiko.

"Gue juga!" sahut Miku.

"Apalagi gue.." kata Len.

"Gue juga.. Cuma merintih kesakitan doang.." tambah Luka.

"Gue pusing ngapalinnya.. bener dah!" kata Rin sambil berekspresi kayak orang mau muntah.

"Iya, ya.. Rin sama Gumi 'kan pemeran utama.." kata Kaito.

"Tapi gue gak banyak omong.." Gumi meralat.

**GREEEKK**

Pintu kelas terbuka. Menampakkan sosok gadis berambut kuning dan pakaian serba putih. Yak! Dia adalah nyonya kunti yang abis ngecat rambutnya! XD.

"Lho? Suster Lily?" tanya Rin kaget.

"Jangan panggil pake 'suster-suster'an dong.. gue 'kan seumuran ama lo-lo pada.." Wiihh.. ni suster gaul juga..

"Ok, jadi ada perlu apa kemari, Lily-chan?" tanya Luka.

"Gue Cuma mau ngasih tau, si Ga… Ga apa namanya? Garpu? Gantungan? Garfield? Garapan sawah? Aah, pokoknya si terong banci itu, besok udah bisa pulang.." kata Lily.

"What the—? GAK! SI GAKU GAK BOLEH PULANG!" teriak semua histeris sambil menyilangkan jari telunjuk mereka kemudia bernyanyi "Benar ku mencintaimu~ Tapi tak begini~". Lilypun sweatdrop.

"Eh? Ngapa si Gaku gak boleh pulang?" tanya Lily heran.

"POKOKNYA GAK BOLEH!" seru Mayu.

"Ntar aja beberapa hari sebelum lebaran—maksudnya DRAMA!" Miku ikut-ikutan.

"BILANGIN AJA PENYAKITNYA PARAH! HARUS DIRAWAT DIRUMAH SAKIT SAMPE HARI DRAMA!" seru si duo Kagamine kompak pak pak pak guru.

"Iya deh.." kata Lily kemudia balik kedunianya.

"Fyuuhh~ Gue gak tau apa yang bakal terjadi kalo si banci pulang besok.." Meiko menghela nafas.

"Yup! Jadi, beberapa hari kedepan, dunia bakal daamaaii~" Miku menyandarkan diri dibangkunya.

"Yeah.. tapi siapa yang mau bayar tagihannya?" kata Piko.

"Yang pasti bukan gue atau Len" kata Rin singkat diiringi lagu Indonesia Ray—maksudnya anggukan Len.

"Suruh aja adeknya, Gakuko.. susah amat! Amat aja gak susah!" kata Mayu.

"Eh, kalian tadi jalan lewat koridor 'kan?" tanya Gumi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya lah! Masa' lewat atep?" sahut Len.

"Kayaknya koridor lebih rame dari biasanya.. kenapa sih?" tanya Gumi penasaran.

"Prom.." kata Mayu singkat.

"Iya! Bener kata Mayu! 2 minggu lagi bakal ada prom!" seru Piko sambil menatap layar laptopnya.

"Tau dari…?" tanya Kaito.

"Gue nge-hack dokumen sekolah~" kata Piko enteng.

"Haahh.. sebelum drama ada prom dulu ya..?" keluh Gumi.

**GREEKK!**

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan horror. Lagi-lagi muncul penampakan gadis kecil dengan iringan petir dan kilatan-kilatan menyeramkan.

"Hehe~ Ohayou, Minna~" kata Yuki dengan evil smirknya.

*Glek!* semua meneguk ludah.

'Mampus.. Yuki lagi bad mood..' batin Len.

'Mati gue.. Bisa kena hajar!' Rin membatin dengan wajah yang pucat.

'Ok.. gue harus sedia plester..' batin Miku yang tak kalah pucat dari Rin.

'Oh God.. gue dosa apa emangnya sampe Yuki jadi azabnya?!' Luka menunduk.

'….WHAT THE HECK?!...' Gumi berteriak dalam batinnya.

'Udah deh.. gue habis juga..' batin Piko.

'Jigoku no Sekai..' Mayu membatin seraya sweatdrop.

'Aisu gue~ Gue bakal bolos makan es krim dua bulan nih..' Kaito melirik aisunya.

'Yuki mirip iblis…' Meiko menatap pucat Yuki.

"Kalian tau apa kesalahan kalian?!" Yuki membentak. Semua geleng-geleng ajeb-ajeb #eh.

"Hh….. EH KENAPA KAMU KALAU ULANGAN NILAINYA JEBLOK?! BAKA BAKA JOSS!" kata Yuki seraya nge-dangdut.

"KALIAN TAU, NILAI KALIAN KALI INI JAUH DIBAWAH RATA-RATA! MALAH RADA-RADA!" Yuki mengamuk.

"L-lalu, apa y-yang.. bisa k-kami l-la-lakukan un..tuk memper..baiki n-nilai ka..mi?" tanya Luka pelan.

"Kalian tentu sudah tau soal prom 2 minggu lagi kan?" kata Yuki sambil memijat keningnya.

"Iya.." koor VIII-F.

"Hehe.. KALIAN HARUS HADIR DIPROM ITU!" kata Yuki sambil menggrebek papan tulis hingga retak tak berbentuk.

"B-Baik!" koor semuanya –LAGI-.

"Bagus! Oh iya, mau kuumumkan nilainya?" tanya Yuki dengan smirknya. Semua mengangguk. Yukipun menulis dipapan tulis satu lagi karena yang satu lagi udah hancur.

_Megurine Luka = 72_

_Hatsune Miku = 58_

_Kagamine Rin = 73_

_Kagamine Len = 71_

_Mayu = 74_

_Megpoid Gumi = 75_

_Utatane Piko = 43_

_Kamui Gakupo = 12_

_Shion Kaito = 3_

_Sakine Meiko = 73_

Semua terbelalak. Mereka kaget melihat nilai mereka yang….hancur.

'Mustahil.. gue yakin nilai gue bagus!' batin Luka yang paling gak percaya.

'Gue.. gak terimaaa!' amuk Rin dalam hati.

'What?! Mustahil nilai gue Cuma segitu!' Len cengo.

'58.. nilai apa itu..' Miku pundung.

'Gak mungkin nilai gue segitu.. Yuki-sama, sebenernya apa yang lo rencanain?' Mayu menatap Yuki yang melompat-lompat girang entah kenapa.

'Nilai gue.. GAK MUNGKIN! GUE UDAH HACK DATA SEKOLAH TENTANG KUNCI JAWABANNYA! MUSTAHIILL!' Piko menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

'Iya sih.. nilai gue yang paling gede.. tapi masa Cuma 75?! Oh Kami-samaa!' Gumi memijat keningnya.

'Gaku.. dapet nilai jelek? Biasa aja sih..' kata Gakupo yang melihat rekaman sekolah lewat CCTV yang dia pasang diam-diam. (Shiroi: ni anak gaje n parah deh.. =_=Il)

'Hah? Cuma 3? TIGA? T-I-G-A?!SEBAKA-BAKANYA GUE, GAK MUNGKIN NILAI GUE SEGITU!' Kaito bertriak histeris dalam hati.

'Wat de pak.. Nilai gue….. ancur.." Meiko pundung.

'Hihi.. mereka pasti kebingungan.. Itu kan bukan nilai mereka sebenarnya.. fufufufu~ kau memang cerdas Yuki~' Yuki membatin sambil melihat kertas yang berisikan nilai para muridnya yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Gyahahahaha~ bagaimana? Garing ya? Oke lah.. hak kalian untuk tertawa atau nggak (maksud?)..

Nah, bocoran untuk chappie depan, Shiroi agak kurangin humornya.. #digiles

Soalnya, disana.. lewat dialog Piko dan 'si-anak-baru' kita akan mengetahui beberapa himitsu anggota VIII-F.. dan.. saya selaku author mohon maaf bila chappie ini, sebelumnya, atau selanjutnya itu garing.. karena….. himitsu~ #ditimpuk

Akhir kata…

Continue, Stop, or Delete?

5 review continue~

V

V

V

V

V


	7. PikoxMayu chapter

Saya telat update.. gomenasai minna..

Ketelatan Shiroi diakibatkan wi-fi dirumah dimatiin. Jadi, Cuma bisa internetan lewat hape dengan paket.. _ _" dan juga karena sense humornya lagi kurang..

Gomenasai banget ya..

Nah, sekarang, Shiroi mau bales review..

**Ichihara Kanako**

**Haha.. BAKA BAKA JOSS! Nilai Kaito nggak segitu kok.. nilai aslinya bagus, tapi nggak akan dikasih tau.. himitsu~ #digeplak**

**Ganbarimasuu!**

**Kaede Hoshizora**

**Makanye, ente sering-sering mampir kemari.. biar tau perkembangan fic ini..**

**Gaku disini sangat TIDAK nista.. karena kemaren Shiroi kerumah tante Shiroi yang punya pedang katana.. pas malemnya, mimpi Gakupo nebas saya pake samurai.. makanya jadi takut buat nistain dia.. tapi akan Shiroi usahakan chappie depan dia kembali nista.. XD**

**Udah dibaca, direview, difav, dan follow~ Douita..**

**Kisafuma**

**Hai2 kisa-san~**

**Astaganagaputihiklanbearbrand! Jangan dipercaya! Itu 100% bohong kok.. kan Yuki ngasih nilai begitu supaya murid2nya ikut prom. Dasar Yuki..**

**Yuki: Kan nee-chan yang bikin naskahnya.. -_-**

**Shiroi: Iya ya.. hehehe.. #gubraakk**

**Haha.. Maaf nggak Shiroi urutin.. Shiroi dalam keadaan kritis (?), jdi nggak sempet ngurutin.. Soal kembalinya Gakupo, disini dia kembali tapi…**

**Meiko: sayang, dapet sedikit peran dan nggak nista.. -_-**

**Shiroi: tepat! Gaku disini perannya dikit banget dan SANGAT nggak nista.. saya lagi kehabisan ide buat nistain Gakupo.. _ _"**

**Makasih reviewnya~ Lanjoott!**

**Akanemori**

**Ok, itu aja, bye #ditimpuk**

**Makasih review singkat darimu Aka-san.. ^^**

**Kuro Rei-chan**

**Irrashaimase..**

**Kasihan.. #pukpukkaito**

**Drama belum.. mungkin 3-4 chapter setelah ini.. soalnya masih ada prom.. TTwTT maaf kalau harus menunggu lama.. =_="**

**Hikari Kengo**

**Yo, selamat datang Kengo-san!**

**Waah.. masih pendek juga? Oke deh, semoga suka chappie ini.. yang ini mau saya targetin min. 2k. Dan Gaku sangat tdak nista disini.. _ _"**

**Waahh.. ternyata kalimat terakhirnya salah ya.. Shiroi mohon maaf.. _ _" Honto ni gomenasaaiii….. Tapi, maksud Shiroi bukan 'ngemis' review, tapi Shiroi punya target review minimal.. tapi ternyata malah terkesan ngemis ya.. Maaf..**

**Bukan flame kok.. ^^ Shiroi malah berterima kasih udah dikasih tau soal. Jadinya bisa diperbaiki.. :)**

**Thanks for your review and your warning..**

**Ganbarimasuu!**

**Yami Nova**

**Kaito aslinya memang 'agak' pintar.. kan itu bukan nilai aslinya.. :)**

**Yuki disini nggak muncul karena Kiyo-sensei sudah bangkit.. semoga suka ya..**

**Lanjut!**

**Aiyuri here & Ai**

**Karena saya fikir ini adalah satu orang, maka saya akan membalas flamemu disini.**

**Shiroi mohon maaf kalau plagiat fic lain.. Tapi sungguh, nggak ada maksud buat jiplak fic orang.. Karena Shiroi PAHAM apa itu copyright dan MENGHARGAI penuh atas hasil karya mereka. Tapi Shiroi sungguh-sungguh minta maaf kalau masih ada kemiripan. Dan soal review, Shiroi nggak maksa orang yang baca fic ini harus review, hanya saja, maksud dari kalimat '5 Review continue' itu adalah target review fic Shiroi.. Shiroi akui Shiroi salah atas kemiripan fic dan review itu. Dan terim kasih atas flamenya.. ^^**

Len: *ngelongok keatas* ficmu di flame?

Shiroi: iya.. ^^

Len: nggak marah?

Shiroi: buat apa marah? anggap aja itu peringatan.. lagian menurut Shiroi, flame itu juga punya sisi positive..

Len: kau terlalu baik tau.. -_-

Shiroi: daripada terlalu jahat? Ya udah, tolong bacain Disclaimer dong..

Len: Oke! ;)

**Disclaimer: Shiroi nggak akan punya Vocaloid. Mau dia manjat patung pancoran pake sepeda (?) pun nggak akan.**

Len: Selesai!

Shiroi: Rin-chan~ bacain warning ya..

Rin: Iya deh..

**Warning: typo, abal, aneh, maaf kalau mirip fic lain, EYD SAMA SEKALI TIDAK berlaku, dll**

Rin: Sip! Finish!

Shiroi: Nah, minna..

Enjoy!

* * *

3 hari setelah 'insiden' dichapter sebelumnya…

"Minna~ Kalian kedatangan murid baru~" kata Yuki yang masih menggantikan Kiyo-sensei karena beliau belum sembuh dari tebasan kapak Mayu.

"Siapa? Pindahan darimana?" tanya Kaito kepo.

**BLETAAAKK!**

Meikopun menjitak kepala Bakaito dengan indahnya.

"Ada….. 2 orang.." kata Yuki sambil melihat papan jongkoknya. Kenapa? Papan jalan udah MAINSTREAM XD.

"Yak! Kalian berdua, silahkan masuk!" kata Yuki.

"Ohayou Minna! Gue Kasane Teto! Kyahahaha~! Oh, dan… gue suka roti! _Any bread here_?"

Krik.. krik..

"Baiklah, err.. namaku Furukawa Miki!" kata Miki sambil tersenyum. Piko langsung 'wow-wow'. 'Ini dia pujaan hati guee!' Piko langsung jingkrak-jingkrak dalem hati. Tapi, luarnya mah sok cool getoohh..

"Ok, Furukawa-san bisa duduk didepan Utatane-san, Utatane-san, tolong angkat kakimu!" hah?

"Maksud Yuki-sama angkat tangan?" tanya Piko.

"Nggak. Angkat tangan udah mainstream.." kata Yuki sambil tertawa maniak.

"Ah, Furukawa-san, duduk disini!" kata Piko sambil menunjuk bangku kosong didepannya.

"Iya!" Miki langsung menghambur ke meja didepan Piko.

"Lho? Gue duduk dimana?" Teto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Disini aja!" Miku melambaik lalu menunjuk bangu kosong diatas kepalanya—eh, maksudnya disampingnya.

"Wokeh!" sahut Teto dan langsung melesat dengan kelambatan inhuman (lah?).

"Nah, sekarang aku akan mengetes kemampuan drama kalian.. bersiaplah! Gyahahahaha~!" kata Yuki sambil ber-evillaugh ria.

"Emm… Yuki-sama!" panggil Meiko.

"Ya?"

"Bagiannya Miki sama Teto?" lanjutnya.

"Ah~ Itu sudah kupikirkan~ Miki akan jadi penata rias dan Teto akan jadi peran bawahannya Mayu~" kata Yuki sambil menunjuk naskah miliknya.

"Lho? Kok Teto langsung disuruh latihan sekarang? Dia kan belum ngapalin?" gumam Miku.

"Gue itu kalo ngapalin tuh cukup sekali baca.." kata Teto yang mendengar gumamam Miku.

"Eh?"

"Hmm.. kalo nggak salah nama lo Hatsune Miku kan?" tebak Teto sambil masang pose mikir.

"Iya.. kok lu tau?" tanya Miku kaget.

"Tuh" kata Teto sambil menunjuk nametag Miku.

"Jiaahh.. gua piker lo peramal!" kata Miku sweatdrop.

"Yah.. bukan peramal sih.. tapi kalo nebak-nebak terus bener sih bisa.." kata Teto asal.

"Ooh.."

"Nah, kita mulai latihannya! Semua keaula kecuali Utatane-san dan Furukawa-san!" perintah Yuki.

"Okee!" sahut yang lain.

'Yess… bagus! Makasih Yuki-samaaa!" batin Piko bersuka cita.

'Masa' gue ditinggalin ama cewek sih? Cowok kek biar bisa PDKT..' jiaahh.. jadi Miki gak tau kalo Piko itu cowok.. XD

"Anoo.. Piko-san, kok nama kamu kayak cowok sih? Kamu kan cewek.." kata Miki yang meluapkan rasa penasarannya dengan sopan. Piko pundung.

"Lho? K-kenapa?" tanya Miki takut-takut.

"Gue cowok.. kenapa gue harus sejenis sama Len?" kata Piko sambil melempar-lempar batu kedinding. (Itu yang Shiroi lakukan kalo kesel..)

"E-EHH?! PIKO-SAN COWOOKK?!" Miki shock.

"Iya! Lo baru tau?!" bentak Piko kesal.

"I-iya.." kata Miki polos.

"Oh"

"Eh.. maaf, Piko-kun.. gue gak tau.. suer deh.." kata Miki sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya tanda 'peace'.

"Iya deh.." Piko memaafkan Miki.

"Jadi, lo mau nggak ngajarin gue soal kelas ini? Gue nggak tau banyak.." kata Miki yang udah gaul.

"Ok.. jadi, mau mulai darimana?" tanya Piko yang sudah sembuh pundungnya (?).

"Peraturannya?"

"Ekhem! Di VIII-F Cuma ada satu peraturan.. 'TIDAK ADA PERATURAN'" jelas Piko.

"Jadi.. peraturan disini ngelarang kita bikin peraturan, gitu?"

"Yap!"

"Hnn-Hmm.. terus kalo.. KBM disini?"

"Tergantung mood"

"Mood guru?"

"Bukan.. mood muridnya.. kalo lagi males ya.. nggak belajar.. kalo lagi rajin manggil guru.. tapi kalo Yuki-sama yang ngajar, tergantung mood Yuki-sama.."

"Kalo… kegiatan?" Miki bertopang dagu di meja Piko karena posisinya menghadap Piko.

"Yah.. paling menistakan si Gaku atau 'main'.." Piko mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, iya! Daritadi gue nggak ngeliat si Gaku.. mana dia?" kata Miki sambil tengok kanan-kiri.

"Dia lagi dirumah sakit.. abis di'dor' sama Luka.."

"Hoo.. oh, nyaris lupa! Emangnya kalo masuk sini harus punya skill?" tanya Miki antusias.

"Kalo punya sih, syukur.. paling tinggal ngembangin aja.. tapi kalo nggak, bakal kita latih.."

"Ooh.. ternyata VIII-F nggak seserem kata orang ya!" kata Miki sambil menatap kelas barunya.

"Emangnya orang bilang apa tentang VIII-F?" tanya Piko sambil menyipitkan hidung—eh, mata maksudnya.

"Katanya VIII-F itu banyak bercak darah, nyeremin, kayak neraka, bau anyir.. yah, semacam itulah.." jelas Miki.

"Haah.. mereka piker ini sarang pembunuh apa?" Piko menghela nafas. "Kita juga manusia kali.."

"Hahaha.. iya juga! Oh, kalo gue boleh tau, murid-murid disini itu pindahan semua, atau pas tahun ajaran digabung, atau emang dari awal emang begini?" tanya Miki.

"Hmm.. ada yang dari awal emang disini, ada yang pas tahun ajaran disini, ada juga yang pindahan.. Yang gue tau sih ya.. Yang dari awal disini itu… Miku, Rin, Len, sama Kaito.. terus kalo yang tahun ajaran dipindah kesini itu Gumi, Mayu, Gakupo, sama Meiko. Kalo gue sama Luka baru pindah sebulan setelahnya. Tapi kalo Luka emang pindah sekolah, terus ditaro disini deh.." jelas Piko.

"Ooh.. Emangnya Piko-kun dikirim kesini kenapa?"

"Ngg.. Yaa.. Gue suka nge-hack folder sekolah.. jadi gitu deh.." kata Piko sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Kalo yang lain?" tanya Miki yang ternyata sangat KEPO.

"Hmm.. Kalo Miku, Rin, Len, sama Kaito awalnya bikin kelas ini karena mereka yang paling bermasalah.. Kalo Miku gara-gara suka bawa-bawa 'pasukan'nya kesekolah, kalo si kembar suka ngeRR, sama… Kaito suka nembak pake meriam es krim.. jadinya sekolah banyak semut.. Teruss.. Gumi karena bazookanya, Mayu, biasalah.. nebasin orang pake kapak, terus Gakupo.. dia bawa-bawa samurai kesekolah, kalo Meiko doyan mabok-mabokan.. tapi sekarang sih udah nggak terlalu.." jelas Piko panjang lebar kali tinggi.

"Kalo Luka?"

"Nggak tau. Dia pindah sekolah, terus langsung masuk kelas ini.. Dia nggak banyak cerita soal sekolah lamanya.."

"Ooh.."

"Kalo lu kenapa dikirim kemari?"

"Yah.. gue ini ceroboh.. gitu deh.."

"Hmm-Hnn.."

Sementara itu..

**PLAAKK**

Miku menampar Gumi sebagai bagian dari drama. Tentu Gumi tak merasa sakit, ditampar Miku memang tak ada rasanya.. (Shiroi: Kok bisa? o.O)

"_Huh? Jadi bagaimana? Kau tetap bertahan? Sekalipun dibeginikan?" _Mayu improvisasi. Bukan.. bukan karena dia nggak hafal dialognya, tapi menurutnya dialognya itu terlalu dramatis, jadinya gitu deh..

"_Akh… Takkan kuserahkan kekuatanku pada orang serakah sepertimu!"_ kini Gumi beraksi. Sementara Rin hanya berakting seperti orang menahan sakit.

"_Bagaimana denganmu, Rin? Apa kau setuju bekerja sama denganku?"_ tawar Mayu pada Rin.

"_Lebih baik aku mati daripada bekerja sama dengan orang gila sepertimu, MAYU!"_ Rin membentak Mayu.

"_Hahahahaha! Tadinya aku ingin menyiksa kalian lebih lama, tapi rupanya.. aku sudah menemukan 'kunci' untuk membuat kalian mau bekerja sama dengamku!"_ Mayu menyeringai. Rin dan Gumi merinding sungguhan.

"_Bawa mereka masuk!" _Lalu Luka, Kaito, dan Lenpun masuk. Tentu Gaku tak ada.. diakan lagi dirumah sakit.. XD

"_Okaa-san! Oto-san! Len!" _teriak Rin.

"_Kaito!" _Gumi berteriak nyaring.

**BUAAAGGHH**

Meiko menendang perut Len dengan pelan namun dramatis. Len berpura-pura kesakitan.

"_Len!" _Rin berteriak dan berakting mencoba meloloskan diri dari borgol.

"_Huhuhu.. Rinny~ Bagaimana dengan ini? Kau mau keluargamu seperti ini? Maka dari itu, bekerja samalah denganku.."_

"_TIDAK AKAN!"_

**DUAAKK**

"_Akh!" _seru Luka selaku ibu Rin. Teto memukul Luka perlahan dan Luka melompat kebelakang.

"Stop, stop! Megurine seharusnya pura-pura terpental, buka terlempar! Dan Kasane-san memukul, buka menonjok! Sekarang ulangi!" Yuki memberikan pengarahan.

Tetopun memukul Luka tanpa melukai Luka dan Lukapun berpura-pura terpental.

"_Akh!" _seru Luka saat mendarat dilantai aula.

"_Kaa-san! Huaaa! Kaa-san dan Len jangan matii! Nanti siapa yang masakin gue makan malam?! Terus siapa juga yang bisa gue nistain dirumah?! Huaa—_eh, salah.." kata Rin. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Ulangi, RIN!" bentak Yuki.

"Iya, iya.. kata Rin malas.

"_Kaa-saann!"_

~Skip Time~ (Reyna: Dasar Shiroi, lagi-seru-serunya malah diskip! -_-")

"Gilaa…. Tadi gue beneran dicambuk sama Yuki-sama.. sakit gilaa….!" Keluh Kaito sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Huh! Emangnya lu doang? Gue ditampar beneran!" Luka menunjuk pipinya yang merah karena 'blush on' gratis dari Yuki.

"Gue lebih parah! Pas Yuki mau ngelempar batu ke Rin malah kena gue!" keluh Meiko.

"Ehehehe.. gomen.." Rin nyengir.

"Ei, ei.. psst.. psst.." Miku memberhentikan teman-temannya dan menunjuk kearah kelas.

"Wuihh.. si Piko.. ditinggal bentar langsung PDKT ama anak baru.. widiih.." Len geleng-geleng disko.

"Yo! Minn—"

"KYAA!"

**BRUUSSHH**

"Panaaaaasssss!"

**DUAAKK**

"Awww…"

"Anjritluguasumpahinmatikonyol!"

"PANAASS!"

"Kaitoooo!"

"Mikuu!"

"Rinnn!"

"Leennn!"

"Lukaaa!"

"Gumiiii!"

"Tetooo!"

"Meikoooo!"

"Mayuuu!"

Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Jadi gini.. Pas Kaito masuk kelas, didepan dia ada Miki yang lagi bawa ocha panas.. Nah, Karena kaget, Miki jadi ngelempar ocha panas itu kemukanya Kaito, terus Kaito lari keluar, eh, dia malah nabrak ibu kantin yang lagi bawa kopi panas pesenannya kepala sekolah, nah, ibu kantinnya kaget, trus latah dan.. TADAA! Mukanya Kaito kesiram air panas lagi deh! Trus yang manggil Kaito itu Miku karena rambut Miku nyangkut (?) disyalnya Kaito, trus Miku narik rambut Rin dan tiba-tiba rambut Len nempel dipitanya Rin, trus Luka ketarik karena bandonya nyangkut digantungan hapenya Len, nah, Gumi ikut-kutan teriak Karena tangan dia digandeng Luka, terus rambut Teto yang nyangkut dicincinnya Gumi juga ketarik, sementara sake Meiko yang tadi dipinjem Teto buat main ToD (Kapan mainnya?) juga masih dipegang, jadi dikejer sama Meiko, nah, Kapak Mayu yang tadi dipinjem Meiko buat nebas yang kalah main ToD nyangkut dikemejanya, jadi dikejar juga sama Mayu, trus, boneka Yuki yang tadinya jadi boneka santetnya Mayu juga kebawa, jadi Yuki ngejer bonekanya deh.. hadeeuuhh.. -_\ (Shiroi: Kalian bingung nggak? Shiroi aja bingung pas review ulang.. -_-")

"Wooii! Kenapa lo semua ngikutin guee?!" seru Kaito sambil terus berlari dan memegangi wajahnya yang kepanasan.

"Rambut gue nyangkut disyal elu begoo!" seru Miku yang masih mencoba menarik rambutnya.

"Mikuu! Jangan tarik rambut guee! Sakiiitt!" kata Rin yang mencoba melepaskan tangan Miku dari rambut Rin.

"Riin! R-rambut gue nyangkut dipita eluu!"

Dan lain-lain.

Setelah beberapa 'ciap-ciap' (?) kemudian..

"Aduuhh.. Bakaito! Gara-gara elu kan rambut gue jadi kusut kan?! Haahh.. ini benerinnya gimanaa?" seru Miku sambil terus menyisir rambutnya.

"Miku! Lu bikin rambut gue rontok tau! Nih liat!" Rin memperlihatkan bagian rambutnya yang tadi ditarik Miku sudah jadi botak. Poor Rin..

"Rin! Tanggung jawab lu! Rambut gue jadi ancur kan!" seru Len sambil terus mencoba memperbaiki rambutnya.

"Bando gue patah gara-gara elu Len!" seru Luka.

"Aduh.. tangan gue sakit.." keluh Gumi.

"Woi, Gumi! Tu cincin apa kait pancing sih! Rambut gue yang udah spiral jadi lurus lagi kan!" dengus Teto sambil terus me-roll rambutnya dengan roadrollernya si Kembar (Shiroi: itu yang ada orangnya yang ke-roll.. =_=")

"Woi! Kalian ini kenapa sih?! Daritadi kayaknya marahan semua!" tegur Piko.

"Gara-gara bakaito nih!" tuduh Miku.

"Maa—"

**BRAAKK**

"Minna~! Gaku kembali~!"

*Glek! Pucho* (salah fandom)

"A-aduuhh.. Gakupo! Lo belom sembuh total! Balik lagi kerumah sakit!" seru Lily sambil mencoba menarik Gakupo.

"Gak mau! Gaku maunya dicini aja cama temen-temen Gaku!" rengek Gaku persis anak kecil. Bahkan mengalahkan rekornya Yuki sebagai 'Loli'.

"Aduuhh.." Lily udah nggak kuat narik badan banci terong #ditebas tersebut.

"Ekhem.. Konnichiwa Minna-san.." kata seseorang dari arah pintu.

"WUAAHH! KIYO-SENSEI!" koor VIII-F. (Nggak termasuk Lily karena dia udah ngacir tepat saat Kiyo-sensei dateng..)

"Yap! Aku sudah baikan.. Dan karena aku ada rapat guru, aku hanya mau memberi kalian tugas.." kata Kiyo-sensei sambil membetulkan imannya (?).

'Terserah deh..' batin VIII-F serempak.

"Gampang, kalian Cuma perlu menyiapkan apa yang kalian perlukan di _prom_ malam lusa" kata Kiyo-sensei.

"Wait, bukannya diadainnya minggu depan ya?" selidik Meiko yang tiba-tiba berpakaian ala Sherlock Holmes. Semua sweatdrop.

"Drama kita dimajukan jadi minggu depan, jadi _prom _juga dimajukan.." jelas Kiyo-sensei. Semua ber-'Ooh..' ria.

"Nah, sampai jumpa anak-anak" kata Kiyo-sensei lalu berlalu dengan kecepatan super modem (?).

"Okey, soo.. what should we do?" kata Gumi.

"Hmm.. gimana kalo nentuin pasangan di _prom _nanti?" usul Rin.

"Gue sama Rin" kata Len singkat lalu menggandeng tangan Rin. Tapi, Rin hanya diam. Seakan ia menyetujui ajakan adik kembarnya. Ada apakah sebenarnya diantara Rin dan Len? Kita lanjutkan setelah—SALAH SKRIPSI WOI!.

"Gue sama Miku-chan~" kata Kaito sambil menggelayut manja ditangan Miku. Miku menepisnya dengan jeruk nipis (?).

"Aah.. pliiss.." mohon Kaito. "Daripada nge-jomblo di _prom_? Kan gak lucu.." rayu Kaito jahil. Miku yang mendengar kata 'jomblo' langsung mengiyakan ajakan Kaito. Dia phobia ama yang namanya jomblo.. XD

"Lagi apa Piko?" tanya Miki sambil menghampiri sang pujaan hati #plaakk.

"Nge-hack" jawab Piko singkat.

"Nge-hack apaan?" lanjut Miki lalu duduk disebelah Piko.

"Dokumennya 'The Naughty OC'" kata Piko lagi-lagi singkat.

"Emang ada apaan?" Miki kambuh penyakit Keponya.

"Katanya sih susah banget buat di-hack.." lagi-lagi singkat.

"Emang ada berapa level?" tanya Miki.

"?" Piko mengerutkan dahinya. Bukan karena ia tak mengerti kata-kata Miki. Tapi dia bingung, dari mana Miki tau kalo hack itu ada levelnya?

"Kok diem?" Miki penasaran.

"Kok lo bisa tau ada level-levelan (?) di dalam IPH?"

"IPH?" kini Miki yang bingung.

"Ilmu Pengetahuan Hack"

"Ooh.. yah, gue dulu belajar sama senpai gue, namanya Nekomura Iroha.. tapi, gue baru materi doang.. praktek mah gak bisa.." kata Miki.

"Hmm.. kalo di dokumen privatenya sih ada 28 level.." kata Piko sambil bertopang dagu menatap layar laptopnya. Miki manggut-manggut.

"Miki, lo bawa laptop kan?" tanya Piko seraya menoleh kearah Miki.

"Iya.. kenapa?"

"Gue transfer data mereka kelaptop lu, ntar lu yang baca.." kata Piko.

"Okee!" Miki mengacungkan jempolnya lalu mengambil laptop merah cherry kesayangannya.

"Oke, Miki siap bertugas!" teriak Miki.

_Triinngg~_

Suara lembut seperti lonceng yang berbunyi pelan terdengar. Lalu, saat Miki melihat ke arah sumber suara, seseorang datang dan—salah. Maksudnya, suara pertanda ada folder masuk muncul (?) dari laptop Miki.

"Piko! Banyak banget! Bagi tugas ngapa!" protes Miki saat melihat beribu-ribu folder memenuhi laptopnya.

"ya udah, bagiin tugasnya sono!" perintah Piko.

"Ya udah_.. _Minnaa! Ada yang mau bantuin Miki gaakk?!" teriak Miki pake klakson kapal (?).

"Apaan?" tanya yang lain kompak.

"Ini, bacain folder yang abis di-hack sama Piko"

"Ogah"

"Pengen banget gue bantuin?"

"Kagak mau"

"Mending gue tidur"

Mendengar penolakkan teman-teman barunya, Mikipun mengambil laptop masing-masing temannya.

"Woi, mo lu apain laptop gue?!" seru semuanya min. Miki dan Piko.

"Gue hack" kata Miki santai.

"Jangaannn! Iya deh, kita bantuin.." koor semuanya lagi. (Shiroi: Ni kelas kompak amat ya?)

"Bagus! Ntar gue kirim foldernya, terus kalian tinggal baca. Kalo ada yang menarik, copy paste ke folder kalian ya!" seru Miki. Yang lainpun duduk dibangku masing-masing. Lalu, merekapun mulai mengerjakan kegiatan hack folder..

* * *

Nah, kembali lagi dengan Shiroi!

Panjang? Memang. Tapi maaf, kayaknya disini lebih focus ke PikoxMiki ya? Niatnya sih tadinya mau PikoxMayu tapi temen Shiroi protes.. Jadinya gitu deh.. _ _"

Nah, karena saya sedang kehabisan ide untuk menistakan Gaku, saran ya! Yang paling nista saya tampilkan! ^v^

Gakupo: Kalian berlomba-lomba untuk menistakanku.. TTATT

Shiroi: Yap!

Akhir kata..

.

.

Kritik, saran, dan flame diterima disini.. Mohon reviewnya! *\(^o^)/*


	8. Rencana kita adalah

Wah.. saya ngaret bgt.. ._.

UWAAA! GOMEEENNN! (o)

Saya lagi banyak tugas.. apa perlu saya sebutin? IPA 110 soal, B. Sunda 90 soal, B. Ing—

Amora: Stop! G perlu! Dah, lanjutin aja ficnya!

Oke deh. Sebelumnya, saya bales reviewnya dulu~

**Kuro Rei-chan**

**Wah.. apakah Rei-chan-san mendukung ship tersendiri? Hehe..**

**Udah.. tpi belom nista.. =_="**

**Yami no Nea**

**Wah~ dibilang nice~ makasih~ ^/^**

**Yattaa! ^o^**

**Lanjuutt~**

**Hikari Kengo**

**Hehe.. Soalnya kemaren saya terlalu semangat.. _ _"**

**Iya nih.. untung g sampe merubah rated y.. #dibakarmassa**

**Wah.. iya, saya lg cari ide buat Mayu di **_**prom **_**sama siapa. Tpi kyknya g bisa Nero deh.. Nero nnt sm Neru.. TWINCEST EVERYTIME! #digiles**

**Iya.. maaf, soalnya saya g sempet 'jelajah' ffn.. waktu sempit bgt.. _ _"**

**Iya, sekali lagi makasih sarannya.. akan saya usahakan setiap chapter bikin reader sakit perut! *v* **

**Gumi: kamu mau bikin fic ato bikin org sakit sih? =_=**

**Shiroi: …..entah. -v-**

**Ganbarimasuu!**

**Kisafuuma**

**Okeehh.. nnt saya bikin tarik berantai lagi~ XD**

**Yami Nova**

**Iya.. kasian Piko.. XD**

**Piko: hiks.. TTmTT**

**Iya, Shiroi berusaha mengontrol mereke berdua *lirik Piko Miki* biar g ngerubah rated..**

**Miki: A-appaa?! E-enak aja! Aku g hentai tau! **

**Flame ya.. ah, iya.. arigato sarannya, senpai!**

**Saya setujuu! Tpi, itu akan saya lakukan saat dia dapat hukuman di chapter…himitsu~ #dilindes**

**Super saiya….jangan ah, nanti saya yg dikameha-meha…! XD tapi makasih bangeeettt sarannya~**

**Lanjuutt~~!**

**TasyaMarvell**

**Wah.. hideyoshi! *o***

**Piko: saya cowok tulen! **

**Wah, penasaran ya? Fufufufu~ akan saya selipkan nilai mereka yang asli di chapter special pada akhir fic ini~**

**Nista Gakupo….disini mulai, tapi saya rasa dia kurang nista.. jdi akan saya cari ide lagi.. ^^"**

**Lanjoott!**

Fyuuhh~ selesai….

Ekhem…. AKANEE! AOII!

Akane: ya, Shiroi?

Shiroi (OC): akane memanggilku?

Akane: maksudku Shiroi no Hikari-san, bukan kau..

Shiroi (OC): ooh.. *wuusshhh*

Aoi: Hnn?

Shiroi: oke, AKANE! Kau bacakan disclaimer! Dan AOI! Kau bacakan warning!

Akane n Aoi: tapi traktir kami gulali!

Shiroi: berees!

**Disclaimer: sudah diuji di IP* dan IT* (nama disamarkan) bahwa VOCALOID, UTAUloid, Boukaloid, Fanloid, VOICEroid, nggak akan pernah jadi milik Shiroi walaupun Shiroi terbang ke Afrika dan bertemu jerafah bersama Big C*la.. #korban iklan**

Akane: berees!

Aoi: hn.. giliranku!

**Warning: gaje, abal, sarap, typo, gomen kalo pendek, gomen juga klo cerita ini mirip cerita lain, dll**

Aoi: dah!

Oke minnaa….

Enjoy!

* * *

"Minna-san~ Gaku dapet info penting nich~" kata Gakupo dengan ALAYnya.

"Apaan?" singkat, padat, dan jelas; jawaban Mayu.

"Cini makanya~" kata Gakupo sambil mengayunkan tangannya. Semuapun (dengan hati ¾ iklash) menghampiri Gakupo.

"Nich liat~" Kata Gakupo sambil menunjuk sebuah folder bertuliskan..

"**Dokumen Rahasia: Les Banci ala Eike~"**

SALAH WOI! ULANGI!

_Take 101 adegan 9,856857 (?), ACTION!_

"Nich liat~" kata Gakupo sambil menunjuk sebuah folder bertuliskan..

"**Dokumen Rahasia: RAHASIA YA HIMITSU, HIMITSU YA RAHASIA! GIMANA SIH?!"**

SALAH LAGI! ULAANGG!

_Take 1098734678 adegan 9,856857 (?), ACTION!_

"Nich liat~" kata Gakupo sambil menunjuk sebuah folder bertuliskan..

"**Dokumen Rahasia: Strategi penyerangan ke Crypton Gakuen By: Reyna Electra yang cuantiknya sampe tump—maaf, maksudnya By: Reyna Electra"**

Hening…

.

.

.

Krik krik.. krik krik.. (Shiroi: Ini Shiroi ketik pas ada jangkrik dikebun nenek.. serius deh! (OvO)v)

.

.

.

Loading…

.

.

.

"Hah?"

.

.

Sorry, but your data is erro—

"WUAAPPPAAAHHH?!" nah, mereka ternyata baru connect.. -_-

"Aduuhh~ Kalo teriak jangan kenceng-kenceng dong~ Kuping Gaku kan atiitt" kata Gakupo yang tiba-tiba sudah memakai 'seragam'nya bekerja. Semua JAWDROP.

"Woi Gakupo, dimana-mana tuh Teriak ya kenceng, kalo teriak pelan ya bukan teriak namanya! Baka!" Meiko menempeleng (bahasa mana tuh?) kepala Gaku.

"Tau nih! Aneh-aneh aja!"sahut Teto, Rin, Miki, Len, dan Miku bersamaan.

"Iih~ Kok pada gitu ciih~ Luka-chama bantuin Gaku dongg.. Pliiccss…" kata Gakupo sambil masang muka 'monkey eyes' yang kemaren dipelajarinya dari Len. Tapi gak mempan sama Luka.. XD (Len: Kalo yg nge-monkey eyes si Gakupo ga cocok.. =3=| Shiroi: Lagian kau ngajarinnya ke si Gaku, ajarin Shiroi kek! =3=)

"Ogah gua bantuin elu" ejek Luka.

"Udah ah! Gue beli minum dulu!" kata Luka lalu berjalan keluar.

"Daripada ngurusin si banci mending kita makan Mie S*daap!" kata Miku OOT.

"Jangan! Mendingan minum C*ca Cola!" bantah Teto.

"Lu bedua tuh aneh! Daripada makan ama minum begituan, mending kita ngemil Ch*etos! Ntar larinya cepet kayak Cheetah loh!" seru Miki kekanak-kanakan.

"Aaahh! Berisik lu semua!" seru Piko yang udah frustasi gara-gara temen-temennya korban iklan semua.. XD

"Maaf atuuhh.." Rin kambuh logat sundanya..

"Urang teh teu sengaja.. [Kita kan gak sengaja..]" eh, Len nimbrung.. XD

"He'eh.. wilujeng sumping atuh.. [He'eh.. selamat datang..]" Miku nggak nyambung.. -_-

"Lamun teu bisa basa sunda teh ulang ngomong sunda! [Kalo gak bisa bahasa sunda jangan ngomong sunda!]" tegur Mayu.

"Atuh abdi mah naon atuh.. [Atuh saya mah apa atuh..]" lanjut Miku sambil nunduk.

"Kumaneh teh manusa negi teu jelas kaayaanana! [Kamu tuh manusia negi gak jelas keadaannya!]" Gumi menjawab pertanyaan Miku.

Bentar…..

INI KENAPA MALAH DIALOG SUNDA! #dibacokreader

Maaf, akan saya lanjutkan dengan bahasa biasa..

"Udah ah! Berenti dialog sundanya! Gue gak ngerti!" seru Meiko.

"Salah sendiri gak ngikutin pejalarannya Udin-sensei(?)!" ejek semuanya.

"Lagian kita kan di Jepang, mana ada bahasa sunda!" Meiko tetep gak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan kita harus cinta Indonesia! Author-author dan Readers yang baca ini kan dari Indonesia!" kata Rin sambil menunjuk…. Anda yang sedang baca fic ini! ^o^

"Iya juga ya.. TAPI TETEP AJA GUE GAK NGERTII!" Meiko berteriak histeris sambil meremas rambut Gakupo. Kenapa? Dia iri sama rambut si banci itu yang lebih panjang dari dia. Meiko kan ceritanya punya kelainan pada rambutnya yang menyebabkan rambutna gak panjang-panjang. Segitu-gituuuuu aja.

"Iiiuuww~ Meiko-cyiinn.. sakit tauuu~" seru Gakupo sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Meiko dari rambutnya.

"Bodo amat!" seru Meiko.

"Oy.. Ni jadi gak sih kita liatin folder rahasianya? Udah jam 10 malem lho.." tegur Gumi yang sedari tadi diam.

"Eh.. Jam 10 malem? Itu berarti…"

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAA! GUE KETINGGALAN JADWAL MANDI PISANG (?) HARIAN GUEE!"

"MIRAI NIKKINYA! GILA GUE KETINGGALAN SATU EPISODE NIIHH!"

"JERUK-JERUK GUE BELUM GUE MANDIINNN!"

"AISU GUEE~"

"KERJAAN SAMPINAN EIKE CYIINN~~!"

Dan lain lain.. -_-

"Haah.. Haahh.." semua ngosh-ngoshan habis neriakin jadwal harian mereka yang tertinggal. Bahkan Gumi yang mengingatkan pun hampir lupa bahwa dia harus makan wortelnya sore tadi.

"Jadi gimana? Kita nginep nih?" tanya Kaito.

"Yaahh.. mau gimana lagi?" keluh Miku.

"Ya udah, kita buka dulu isinya apaan.. trus kta susun strategi deh.." kata Rin sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya yang muncul entah darimana.

**GREEEKK**

Semua menoleh kearah pintu. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Pasti…Kuntil—

"Luka?" kata Mayu. Yah, jawaban Shiroi salah.. =w=

"Ya iya gue… emang siapa lagi?" kata Luka santai seraya duduk dibangkunya dan meletakkan minuman yang tadi dibelinya diatas meja.

"Ada apaan?" tanya Luka lagi. Kali ini dia mengambil buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise' yang baru dipinjamnya dari Kakashi.. #salahfandom

"Katanya 'The Naughty OC' bakal nyerang sekolah kita" kata Gumi singkat.

Dan dengan bantuan efek _slow motion, _buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise' jatuh dengan dramatisnya. Tapi sebelum sang buku mencium jodohnya yaitu lantai, Kakashi datang dan menyelamatkan buku itu. Lalu menghilang lagi.

…

Oke, abaikan. Intinya, buku yang dipegang Luka tiba-tiba jatuh. Dan semua heran melihat Luka yang tiba-tiba pucat.

"Lo kenapa? Kok pucet? Gak enak badan?" tanya Meiko.

"…G-gak.. gue Cuma rada kaget aja.." kata Luka.

"Kenapa?" Rin Kepo.

"Yah.. bisa nemuin folder yang sebegitu rahasianya.." kata Luka sambil memungut kembali buku terkutuk milik Kakashi itu. #dichidorikakashidanjiraiya.

"?" semua hanya bingung.

"Y-ya udah.. mana tugas gue?" tanya Luka sambil membuka laptopnya.

"Udah dikirim ke laptop lu dari tadi.." kata Miki sweatdrop.

"Oh.. ya udah.." kata Luka lalu mengerjakan tugasnya.

.

.

.

**Luka POV**

(Yeay! Gue pembuka POV! ^o^

Shiroi: Udah buruan!

Luka: Iye iye..)

Sial. Kenapa harus dokumen itu sih yang di hack?! Mereka tau gak ya, kalo gue ada hubungannya sama 'mereka'? Aduuhh.. bisa mati gue kalo mereka tau! Ya udahlah.. sekarang kerjain aja dulu tugasnya!

"**Member List: Mantan Anggota"**

**DEG!**

Jantung gue seakan berhenti berdetak. D-dokumen ini jangan sampe ada yang ngeliaatt!

"Luka? Kenapa? Gak enak badan? Kok pucet gitu?" tanya Teto. Buru-buru gue tutup tuh folder.

"G-Gak kok.. Cuma tadi ketemu video serem aja.." alasan yang…..ga terlalu masuk akal.

"Eh? Luka takut sama hantu?" bukan itu begooo!

"Ga.. tapi yang tadi tuh video serem.. tentang.. yah, pembunuhan gitu deh.."

"Ooh.."

'Fyuuh..' gue napas dalem hati (?).

"Hoaamm…. Gue ngantuk!" kata Miku.

"Gak Cuma elu, gue juga ngantuk!" sahut Rin.

"Diem deh! Gak usah banyak protes!" kata Gumi sambil ngejitak kepala Miku dan Rin. Emang enak.. ;P

**Normal POV**

Nah, akhirnya POV Luka selesai. Okee.. lanjuutt!

Luka awalnya penasaran dengan folder yang ditemukannya tadi. Tapi, disana diberi password, jadi dia gak bisa buka deh.. Kasian.. #digeplak

'Tanya Piko gak ya? Jangan deh.. ntar gue dicurigain lagi..' batin Luka.

"Soo… gimana? Ada yang nemuin info bagus?" tanya Piko yang bangkit dari kuburnya (?). 60% orang menggeleng.

"Gue ada nih!" kata Teto sambil menunjuk layar laptopnya. Iya lah! Masa nunjuk roti?! #ngaco

"Apaan?" semua menghampiri meja Teto. Dilayarnya tertulis:

**Notes: Penyerangan besar-besaran ke Crypton Gakuen.**

**Tujuan: Pembalasan dendam gue yg tercintah~!**

**Waktu: Sabtu, 4 November 20xx. Sengaja kagak dikasih tau taunnya.. Lu kepo banget sih!**

**Tempat: Diselenggarakannya **_**prom. **_**Iya lah! Kalo dikolam emangnya mo nyerang apaa?!**

**Pasukan: Divisi 4 dan 8. Kalo banyak2 uang bayarannya mahal.. :P**

** -Divisi 4 = *Annie Cole**

** *Peter Cooper**

** *Anna Caramel**

** *Dan kawan2 :P**

** -Divisi 8 = *Kirin Belta**

** *Kirito Belta**

** *Rin Asuna**

** *Dan kawan2 :P**

Semua sweatdrop ditempat.

'Ni orang serius nyerang gak sih?!' batin semuanya.

"Okey.. kita kan udah tau nih, rencana mereka.. so, apa rencana kita?" tanya Miki.

"Serang mereka sebelum mereka menyerang kita" kata Mayu.

"Serang mereka dengan serangan kejutan!" koor Rind an Len.

"Diem aja" dan jawaban Kaito membuatnya digebuk massa.. XD

"Kalo menurut gue, mendingan kita serang waktu mereka nyerang kita.." Luka member usul. Semua langsung menoleh kearah Luka dan menunggu kelanjutan ide cemerlangnya.

"Yah.. mereka itu nggak sebego yang kita kira.. Mereka pasti bakal nyelinap diantara kita dan nyerang kita saat kita lengah.." lanjut Luka.

"Jadi maksud lo, kita harus tetep waspada?" Gumi bertanya. Iya lah! Kan—Mpphh! (Reader: udah kagak usah pake bacot!)

"Yap!" Luka mengangguk.

"Tapi masa' kita harus nungguin mereka nyerang kita? Bosen la yaww!" kata Miku sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Mereka itu tipe penyerang yang menyerang dengan serangan kejutan.. jadi kalo kita serang dengan serangan kejutan sebelum mereka maju, pasti mereka udah tau dan nyerang kita duluan!" Luka membantah komentar Miku.

"Jadi.. kita harus diem aja gitu?" Teto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Luka menggeleng.

"Justru sebaliknya, kita harus nyerang mereka setelah mereka nyerang kita.." terangnya.

"Maksud?" Hoo.. Meiko gak ngerti toh..

"Jadi gini, kita biarin mereka memasuki area sekolah, menyerang aula, dan menyandra semua tamu. Lalu menyerang mereka.. Ngerti?" jelas Luka.

"Tapi kita kan gak boleh bawa senjata keaula.. lagian kalo kita harus balik kekelas Cuma buat ngambil senjata bukannya malah bikin mereka curiga?" tanya Gumi.

"Nah, itu dia! Ada yang punya solusi?" tanya Luka. Lalu semua masang pose mikir. Walaupun buat Kaito dan Gakupo sama sekali gak cocok! XD

"Hmm.. Gimana kalo nanti aku design baju yang bisa buat nyembunyiin senjata kalian?" saran Miki.

"Lo bisa?" Mayu meragukan kemampuan Miki.

"Bisa kok!"

"Tapi RR gue sama Rin gimana nyembunyiinnya?"

"Terus bazooka gue juga.. masa mau dikecilin?"

"Pasukan gue?"

"Meriam gue gimana?"

"Aduh.. satu-satu dong!" kata Miki yang pusing dituntut oleh teman-temannya.

"Gini, yang disembunyiin dibaju kalian itu senjata kecil kayak pisau, belati, kapak KECIL, dll.. Gimana?" saran Miki.

"Tapi tetep aja, kita perlu senjata kita kalo nanti tersedak—eh, terdesak!" protes Miku.

"Makanya itu, gue punya solusinya!" kata Miki.

"Pasukan Miku kan bisa berubah wujud (?), nah. Suruh pasukan lo nyamar jadi tamu dan membaur diantara yang lain!" kata Miki sambil menunjuk Miku.

"Kalo RR Rin sama Len, terus Meriam aisunya Kaito, sama Bazookanya Gumi.. kita harus bongkar sekolah.." kata Miki pasrah.

"Terus kalo Teto kan senjatanya rambut yang berfungsi sebagai mesin bor (wat?), jadi gak perlu repot.. sama kalo oni-tuna sama takolukanya Luka dan roket sakenya Meiko.. itu ditaro aja dimeja makanan, disamarin gitu.." lanjut Miki.

"Nah, kalo _sword _gue ntar gue senbunyiin dibalik gaun, sama kalo laptopnya Piko gak usah disembunyiin.. kalo disembunyiin malah bikin curiga.."

Semua melongo. Mereka gak nyangka kalo Miki punya ide se-cemerlang itu. Lalu semua manggut-manggut disko.

"Nah, sekarang kita susun rencana, lalu besok kita bongkar aula sekolah, dan lusa… kita serang mereka.. fufufu~"

Kali ini yang lain sweatdrop. 'Miki bisa evillaugh juga?' batin semuanya.

"Oke, rencananya gini aja.. kita bagi tugas, Miki rancang baju kita, Piko lanjutin kegiatan hacking lo itu, terus yang lain latihan buat penyerangan lusa.. Oke?" kini Luka yang menyusun rencana.

"Siap!" seru semuanya lalu berlarian ketempat mereka seharusnya.

~Sekip Taim~ #plakk

"Sudah?" tanya Miku yang sudah penuh luka gara-gara melawan Luka dengan oni-tunanya.

"Dah!" sahut yang lain.

"Oke, karena ini udah jam 3 pagi, mending kita pulang, terus jam 8 nanti kita susun rencana lagi, oke?" kata Gumi yang udah cape level 900000.

"Yap! Oke, Bubar!" seru Rin dan Len. Lalu semuapun bubar. Entah gimana caranya mereka ngelewatin pager sekolah yang dikunci.. XD

Kelanjutan paginya..

Ciap Ciap! (suara burung ceritanya.. :P)

Semua murid VIII-F sudah berkumpul dikelas mereka lagi. Apa cukup tidur Cuma 5 jam? –w-

"Yoosshhh! Kali ini kita harus Ganbattee!" seru Rin sambil berpose ala Guy-sensei #salah.

"Sejak kapan lo jadi muridnya Guy-sensei?" Len mengangkat sebelah hidungnya.#eh

"Sejak…negara api menyerang.." jawab Rin yang tertular virus 'Sejak Negara api menyerang..'nya Shiroi abis baca ficnya **Yami Nova: Semua berubah saat Negara api menyerang'.**

"Tau ah.." kata Len lalu berjalan ke mejanya.

"So.. rencana kita ntar malem 'bongkar' aula?" tanya Gumi.

"Yap! Terus.. Gakupo!" seru Teto lalu menunjuk muka Gakupo.

"?" Gakupo keheranan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Beliin stok peluru buat Shot Gun!" seru Teto.

"Lah? Kok Gaku ciihh?"

"Abis muka lo kayak bapak-bapak! Walaupun lebih mirip banci taman lawang sih.." jawab Teto.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Kalo anak kecil mana boleh beli peluru, Bakamuiiiiii!" kata Teto sambil jewer kuping Gakupo.

"Iya dech~!" lalu Gakupopun berlalu untuk membeli peluru.

"Moga dia gak ditangkep SatPol PP.." doa Meiko.

"Biarin aja dia ditangkep.. bodo amat.." kata Mayu.

"Ahh! persetan sama Gaku! ini rencana kita gimana selanjutnyaa?!" teriak Miku frustasi.

"Yah, kita sekarang sih udah tinggal latihan sama bongkar aula kan? santai aja bentar.." kata Luka sambil membaca buku novel yang judulnya: "Antara aku, kau dan anjing" #wat.

"Iya deh.." kata Miku akhirnya.

Someone in someplace..

"Reyna-sama! bagaimana rencana kita selanjutnya?" kata gadis berambut caramel pada atasannya.

"Fufufu~ gue akan bales dendam gue waktu itu! jangan harap lo bisa kabur dari gue, Luka! Hahahahaha!" kata gadis berambut orange kemerahan atau Reyna sambil tertawa maniak. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Shaina.. kau akan membantu saudari kembarmu ini kaan? Hmmm?" kata Reyna sambil memegang dagu gadis yang mirip dengannya hanya saja berambut putih kebiruan.

"I-iya.." kata Shaina sambil menunduk.

"Bagus! Nah, VIII-F, bersiaplah menghadapi kematian kalian~ fufufufufufufu~~"

* * *

Yooossshhhh! Ketemu lagi sama Shiroi!

Oke, gimana chapter ini? Masih garing y? iya lah.. Gaku kan g nista.. X3

Ada yg tau gadis berambut caramel itu OC saya yang namanya siapa? g ada di profil loh.. kalo bisa nebak boleh request chara!

Nah.. sekarang Shiroi lg g mau banyak bacot. Jadi…

Any review for Shiroi's story?

Review please..

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
